Breaking The Ice
by mermaid12108
Summary: Dimitri's Point Of View in Frost Bite **RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY, NOT ME**


Chapter 1:

I stood under the massive brick building's shadows. Waiting for Rose to

arrive. She was assigned to take a test that all novices do. It was known as

the Qualifier. Every novice takes it their junior year. Rose was a senior and

had yet to take it. She had escaped the Academy along with her Moroi best friend Lissa Dragomir. It took everything to get her back, thanks to me and my team of guardians. If it wern't for us Rose and Lissa would still be on the run.

It just had begun to snow, light ,crystal-line flakes drifted gently down.

Melting as they made contact with the wet Earth. I stood in front of a Honda Pilot. A car that Rose and I will be driving in for the next five hours. High-up guardians visited the novices at the Academy, and met individually to discuss students' commitment to being guardians. Rose was scheduled to meet with Arthur Schoenberg, a friend of mine, and someone I highly respect.

Rose arrived, her profile coming into view as she rushed towards me, late like usual. A couple of months ago I had fallen for her, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to stop those feelings from pouring out of me. It was only a week now that I finally took hold of them. I kept repeating the phrase: _It's the right thing. _Rose needed a teacher that was strict, understanding, determined and much much more. And those simple four words had prevented my feelings from leaking through the cracks.

"I know, I know. Sorry I'm late."

I couldn't help but wonder why she was late. But instantly reminded myself that it didn't matter. I was Roses teacher and mentor and that was it. Therewas nothing more to it.

"Who else is going?" She asked, the snowflakes landing on her dark hair, melting instantly.

I shrugged. "Just you and me."

"How far away is it?" I could see the old attraction in her eyes. The feeling of wanting something we couldn't have had taken over both of us. And all the feelings had burst out when Victor Dashkov put a lust charm on us. It was cruel of him, and wouldn't have worked unless both victims had

feelings for each other. And back then I did have feelings for her. They still remained locked up, but I knew they were still there, growing stronger and stronger.

"Five hours."

"Oh."

We got in the car, Rose in the passenger seat while I drove. The dim,

snowy roads would have been difficult for humans to navigate, but they

were no problem for our dhampir eyes. It was a while before any of us

spoke. Silence falling heavy in the car.

"Don't they ususally come to the Academy? I mean, I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?" Rose asked.

"Actually, you're just gong to a _him_, not a _them_. Since this is a special case and he's doing us a favor, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?"

"Arthur Schoenberg."

She jerked her gaze from the road to me.

"What?" She squeaked.

I knew why she was so shocked. Arthur was a legend. He was one of the great Strigoi slayers in all of guardian history. And used to be the head of the Guardian's Council. He eventually retired and gone back to protecting one of the royal families, the Badicas.

"Wasn't...wasn't there anyone else available?" She asked in a small voice.

I tried my best to hide the smile that was playing at my lips. "You'll be fine.

Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

Silence fell in the car once again. By the way I saw her body tense out of the corner of my eye I knew she was nervous. I needed to calm her down, it _was _my job to do such a thing.

"You'll be fine." I repeated. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

I could see the corners of her lips tighten up in a smile. She turned her face towards me, sneaking a peek that she thought only she knew about. After a long moment she averted her gaze.

"Thanks, Coach." She teased as she snuggled back into the seat.

"I'm here to help." I replied. I found myself relaxing more as we traveled down the snowy road. Something that didn't happen often, I was usually tense and ready for action. But like in the van, that Rose and I had took when we escorted Lissa to the mall, I relaxed. Not much can happen in a car when it's in motion. Although my eyes were still darting back and forth as we passed tall looming trees.

"You know what would really help?" Rose asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."

I laughed. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."

"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade."

Still smiling, I turned the radio dial. To a country station. Knowing what her reaction would be. I was the mentor and she was the student. Whose tosay that I can't torture her?

"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind." She exclaimed.

I was on the verge of laughing again. "Pick. It's one or the other."

She sighed. "Go back to the 1980's stuff."

I flipped the dial as she crossed her arms over her chest. The song: Video Killed the Radio Star boomed through the Honda.

Arthur and the Badicas lived in a small town along I-90, not far from the

Billings. Some of the Moroi world believed that big cities were best since they allowed vampires to be lost in the crowds; that their nocturnal schedules didn't raise suspicion. Others opted for less populated towns,

believing that if there were fewer people to notice you, then you were less likely to be noticed.

Rose convinced me to stop for food at a twenty-four-hour diner along the way. I had to admit I was hungry as well. The only other stop we made was to buy gas. It was around noon when we arrived. The house was built in a

rambler style, all one level with gray-stained wood sliding and big bay

windows-tinted to block the sunlight. It was new and expensive-the royals had no problem with money. It was located out in the middle of the forest. Away from population and curious eyes.

Rose jumped down from the Pilot. She and I walked up to the house,

following a river rock sidewalk that cut through the front yard. Careful of my footing as I walked, I knew there would be patches of ice along the rocky sidewalk.

Rose slipped on the ice, proving my theory. I instantly reached out to

steady her. In that moment I had the weird feeling of _deja vu_, flashing back to the first night we'd met, when I had saved her from a similar fall. I heldon to her a moment longer.

Letting go I asked: "You okay?"

"Yeah, she said casting accusing eyes at the icy sidewalk. "Haven't these people ever heard of salt?"

I suddenly stopped walking. Salt... I remembered the time when Arthur told me that he hated it when people didn't ice the roadways or sidewalks in the

winter. He had once done it himself when one of his charges didn't. This shouldn't have been any different. Something was wrong.

I looked around the broad white plains that were surrounding us, before turning my attention back on the house. Rose stayed silent besides me, knowing that now wasn't the time to ask questions. I studied the building, looking down at the icy sidewalk. Arthur said he was going to be here, I had talked on the phone with him the other night. There should be no reason for him not to be here. Let alone salt the sidewalk. I glanced at the driveway,

covered in a sheet of snow broken only by _our _footprints.

I approached the front door, I could hear Rose's footsteps in tow. I stopped again, this time to study the door. It had been broken into, the lock on it shattered, as if someone slammed their body up against the door. Closer observation showed scuffs along the door's edge. I lightly ran my fingers along where the door met its frame. When I touched the doors handle it jiggled, it had most definitely been broken into.

"Rose, go wait in the car."

"But wh-"

"Go." I filled that word with power, making her back up as she retreated

down the lawn and to the Honda. She was safe, that's all that mattered to me. As soon as I heard the door shut to the Pilot I pushed the door open, moving wasn't as much damage as I had expected. But that didn't stop me

from observing every room. There were claw marks here and there against he wall, as if someone had slashed at something. I touched them, they were set deep in the chestnut wood.

As I made my way to the back of the house I noticed the broken window,

the snow drifting in from it. And bodies. I realized now that it had been

Strigoi, how they got past the wards was beyond me. Concerned I made

my way out of the house. Ready to protect Rose. I didn't know if the

intruders were still here, but instincts ran too strong.

I looked at the Pilot, not surprised when I saw that it's door was wide open.

It was sunny out, she couldn't be in trouble. Why didn't she ever listen to

me?

Following Rose's footsteps and to the back of the house. Where the bodies

were. I found her standing still as as statue, inside the house, taking in the

horrible scene. I could tell by her posture that she was about to let a

scream escape her. Quickly I put a gloved hand over her mouth. Closing

the scream. She started to struggle. And after a moment realized that it

was me.

"Why don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if _they _were still here."

She didn't make any attempts to answer me. Even with my hand over her

mouth. After a long moment I removed my hand, but stayed close to her.

Ready to protect her if anything decided to jump out at us.

There was a dead woman, Lady Badica, and a man, Lord Badica, and their

child, a small body that was slumped beside the couch. Across the room as

another. And another. Bodies and blood everywhere.

A few minutes had passed before she turned around to face me. "It's

daytime." She whispered. "Bad things don't happen in the day." There was

a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Bad things can happen anytime. And this dind't happen during the day.

This probably happened a couple of nights ago."

Rose peeked at the bodies. She glanced at a man's body near the room's

entrance to the hallway. Sudden realization kicked in.

"Arthur Schoenberg." I said.

She continued to stare at him. "He's dead. How can he be dead? How

could a Strigoi kill Arthur Schoenberg?"

I didn't answer. I had noticed something shining in her hand before I even

entered. Although it didn't occur to me, until now, that it was a stake. My

hand traveled down, closing around the hand that held the stake. She

flinched.

"Where did you get this?" She loosened her grip, letting me take it from her.

"Outside. In the ground."

I held up the stake, studying the surface as it shone in the sunlight. A stake

in the ground could only mean one thing. "It broke the ward."

Wards were magic rings cast by Moroi. Like the stakes, they were made

using magic from all four of the elements. They required strong Moroi

magic-users, often a couple for each element. The wards could block

Strigoi because magic was charged with life, and the Strigoi had none. But

wards faded quickly and took a lot of maintenance. Most Moroi didn't use

them, but certain places kept them up. St. Vladimir's Academy was ringed

with several.

There had been a ward here, but it had been shattered when someone

drove the stake through it. Their magic conflicted with each other, making

the stake win.

"Strigoi can't touch stakes. And no Moroi or dhampir would do it."

She was right, but Moroi, dhampirs and Strigoi wern't the only species on

this planet.

"A human might." I stated looking down at her.

She met my eyes. "Humans don't help Strigoi-" She stopped. I saw

realization flash in her brown eyes. Realizing that Strigoi wern't limited to

the sunlight and magic if they had a human to help them.

I still was ready for anything to attack. But watching her wage this mental

battle made me have sympathy. She was too young to be witnessing

death. This incident would affect her life forever, no novice her age should

be seeing the things she had. And because of this, was the reason why she

was going to make a kick ass guardian. She was already dealing with

death at a very young age. Who knew what she will be dealing with in a

year or so?

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it does."

Chapter 2:

I pulled out my cell phone, dialing the head of the Guardian Council.

Reporting what had happened at the Badica house. They said they'd be

here in a couple of hours.

Rose left me in the house, saying that she was going to wait out in the car.

I examined the house further, trying to see if there was any evidence on

who the Strigoi might be. For instance: hair, fingernails, skin cells. But to

my dismay, nothing was left. Sighing I decided to join Rose.

We didn't say anything, but that was okay. I was lost in thought anyways.

Thinking about how this incident was going to change the Moroi world.

Never before had humans worked with Strigoi. Never before had they even

known they'd existed. As Rose said: This changes everything.

Finally the first group of guardians showed up, I opened the car door and

glanced over at Rose. "You should see how this is done."

I figured since all of this happened Rose should receive somewhat of her

test. She needed to graduate, and I was determined to make that happen.

She hesitated for a moment and then got out of the car to follow me. I knew

the guardians that had arrived. Some I wen't to school with, the others I

met when guarding Moroi. They were surprised to find a novice on the

scene, but none of them protested Rose's presence.

She walked behind us as the guardians examined the house. They didn't

touch anything but they knelt by the bodies and studied the bloodstains and

broken windows. I had discovered earlier that the Strigoi had entered the

house through more than just the front door and back patio.

The guardians discussed what was best to do about this situation. They

asked me how this had all happened, how they had managed to get

through the wards. I reported telling them that it was most likely humans. I

was positive. Tamara, the only girl in the group of guardians, knelt down

next to Arthur. She was my age, we had guarded the same Moroi for years.

She had black hair that barely touched her shoulders.

Sadness flickered in her gray eyes as she studied the dead guardian's

face. "Oh, Arthur." She sighed. "Never thought I'd see this day. He was my

mentor." With another sigh Tamara rose.

I had known her well enough to remember her mentioning Arthur. Back

then I was shocked that she had possessed such skills. Later on learning

that Arthur was the answer behind that.

I could see Rose tense. She was at a distance from me but that didn't stop

me form noticing the way her muscles flexed. I prepared myself for Rose's

outburst.

"How could they do that?" She blurted out. Six sets of eyes turned to her. I

was curious as to what she was going to say next. "How could they kill

_him?_"

Tamara gave a small shrug. "The same way they kill everyone else. He's

mortal, just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, but he's... you know, Arthur Schoenberg."

Time for her test. "You tell us, Rose. You've seen the house. tell us how

they did it." I said.

She took a moment to think about my question. Finally she spoke, and I

knew she was going to be correct, by the flash of realization in her eyes.

"There were four points of entry, which means at least four Strigoi. There

were seven Moroi...And three guardians. Too many kills. Four Strigoi

couldn't have taken down that many. Six probably could if they went for the

guardians first and caught them by surprise. The family would have been

too panicked to fight back."

"And how did they catch the guardians by surprise?" I prompted.

I knew the answer already but I wanted Rose to think of it for herself. I

knew she was bright, I just had to bring it out of her.

She hesitated. But only for a moment. "Because the wards were broken. In

a household without wards there'd probably be a guardian walking the yard

at night. But they wouldn't have done that here."

She waited for my next question. But I didn't ask it. There was no need to

ask how the wards had been broken. We all knew. We'd all seen the stake.

I simply nodded and the group continued their survey. When we reached

the bathroom I refused to avert my gaze. I had seen this room with Rose

earlier and knew every detail. There was a dead man in here, his dry blood

standing out in a stark contrast against the white tile. The smell of death

filled the small room.

As Rose turned away she caught a glimpse of the mirror. I followed her

gaze. There was something dark red-more like brown-on the mirror. I had

noticed it before. It was a note on the mirror done in blood. Written in

scrawny letters.

_Poor, poor Badicas. So few left. One royal family nearly gone. Others to_

_follow_. I could hear Tamara snort in disgust from behind.

The Badicas were one of the smaller royal clans. But there were more

Badicas out there probably about two hundred. Although there were a lot

more royals with bigger families. Like the Ivashkovs. That family was huge

and widespread. But some royal families didn't have as much as the

Badicas or the Ivashkovs.

Like the Dragomirs.

Lissa was the only one left.

If the Strigoi were meaning to kill off all the royals then surely they'd go

after Lissa next. Which meant more protection from me and Rose.

I took the guardians around the rest of the house. Rose was quiet. So quiet

that I had forgotten that she was there. When we finally got into the car to

ride back to St. Vladimir's, Rose slammed the door hard.

I glanced at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Are you serious? How could you ask that? You were there. You saw that."

She exclaimed, incredulous.

"I did," I agreed. "But I'm not taking it out on the car."

She fastened her seat belt and glowered in my direction. "I hate them. I

hate them all! I wish _I'd _been there. I would have ripped _their _throats out!"

She was yelling by now. And I stared at her calmly, astonished at her

outburst.

"You really think that's true?" I asked her. "You think you could have done

better than Art Schoenberg after seeing what the Strigoi did in there? After

seeing what Natalie did to you?"

She faltered. Natalie, Victor's daughter, had turned Strigoi in order to free

her father. And in the process of doing so Rose had gotten in the way and

nearly got herself killed. Luckily for her I had found the blood and tracked

Natalie down. Just in time to square off with her and kill her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a long moment she

opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said more calmly. I was surprised and

concerned from her sudden outburst. That wasn't like Rose. Sure she was

reckless and got out of hand at times but she was never like this.

"It's okay." I said concerned for her as I reached over and placed my hand

on hers for a few moments. Then I removed it and started the car. "It's

been a long day. For all of us."

When we got back to the Academy around midnight, everyone knew about

the massacre. The vampiric school day had just ended. I noticed Rose's

sluggish posture and ordered her to immediately go back to her dorm room

and get some sleep. I started to feel the same way. Although I didn't show

it.

I left her to consult with the other guardians about the attack after she

promised to do as I said. I arrived at the main office and Kirova practically

dragged me inside.

All the school guardians were huddled in her office talking about the attack.

As soon as I stepped in the room they started bombarding me with

questions. I told them everything, how we discoverd that humans had

helped the Strigoi and and what the crime scene looked like.

At the end of everything Kirova spoke up. "We need to send the students to

a safer place if the Strigoi are really after the royals."

"Yes but where?" A guardian spoke up.

"We could send them to the Court, that's the safest place." She replied

back.

I shook my head, "we cant, not all of the Academy's student's will fit."

"Then we'll send only the royals."

I looked at her shocked. Why was it that Moroi were more worried about

the royals? Why not worry about all of their race. I shook my head again.

"No, we have to protect everyone."

She sighed, tapping her long fingers on the hard wood of her desk. "Then

what do you suggest we do Belikov?"

I shrugged. "Can't we rent a place out?" I had remembered hearing that

Moroi would rent a place out that belonged to them, in order to keep

themselves safe. "There has to be a place that is equipped with wards and

guardians?

"What about the ski lodge in Idaho?" Alberta spoke up. "That's where most

of the Moroi families go during the Christmas break."

I nodded in agreement. "We have the money to rent out rooms to each of

the students." Kirova started to protest but I cut her off. "If you don't like

that idea then assign two or three students a room."

Kirova looked at me through her glasses. Scorning at the thought of

spending money. "I'll think about it."

Alberta wouldn't take that. "Please, the students would love it, and if the

royals are really worried about everything _they _can go to Court, but the

non-royal families _have _to go to the ski lodge."

Kirova looked between Alberta and I. The other guardians had fallen silent.

Obviously liking the idea. After a dreading two minutes Kirova finally spoke.

"Alright, we'll go at the beginning of break."

Chapter 3:

As I walked out into the fresh night air I could tell there was a change in

subject between the students. By the way they were buzzing with

excitement I had a pretty good idea on what it was. The word got out that

there was a mandatory ski trip. I wasn't surprise that all the students knew

about it, gossip spread around the Academy like wildfire.

As I walked around the gym to wait for Rose to arrive, I descovered that I

didn't have to. She was talking to a red headed boy just in front of the gyms

doors. He noticed me first and stared past Rose, causing her to turn

around meeting my eyes. Mason swept an gallant bow. Saying something

to Rose before he opened the door and disappeared into the frigid

darkness. Rose turned around to join me.

I had a special exercise planned for her today. Although it wasn't at all what

she expected. I could see the excitement in her eyes as she took in the

scene before us. Practice dummies arranged on the far wall, dummies that

looked lifelike. Men and woman who wore ordinary clothes, with rubbery

skin and different hair and eye colors. Their expressions ranged from

happy to scared to angry. Rose has practiced with the dummies before,

using them to work on her kicks and punches. But today she will be doing

something entirely different.

I saw her glance down at the stake in my hand. Her eyes eager to hold the

weapon.

"Sweet." She breathed. As if in shock.

The stakes wern't wooden like most faerie tales make them up to be. _Real_

stakes were made of silver, and had a hand grip on the bottom, almost like

a dagger's. The rest of the stake lost its resemblance from there. Rather

than having a flat blade, the stake had a thick, rounded body that narrowed

to a point. It was about the size of my forearm, and was heavier than it

seemed.

I leaned against the wall. With one hand I tossed the stake in the air,

making it spin around in a cartwheel a couple of times before it came back

down. Without effort I caught it, hilt first.

Excitement burst through her. "Please tell me I get to learn how to do _that_

today."

Amusement filled me. "You'll be lucky if I let you _hold _it today." I said as I

flipped the stake into the air again. I could see her eyes following it

longingly.

After a few protests she finally tossed her backpack on the floor, throwing

off her coat in the process and crossed her arms expectantly. She wore

loose pants and a hoodie. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

She was dressed in complete guardian uniform.

"You want me to tell you how they work and why I should always be

cautious around them." She announced.

I stopped flipping the stake, starting at her in astonishment, how'd she

know that?

She laughed. "Come on. You don't think I know how you work by now?

We've been doing this for almost three months. You always make me talk

safety and responsibility before I can do anything fun."

"I see. Well, I guess you've got it all figured out. By all means, go on with

the lesson. I'll just wait over here until you need me again."

Tucking the stake away into my leather sheath that was hanging at my belt

I walked away, making myself comfortable against the wall, stuffing my

hands into my pockets. Waiting for her to start. She stared at me, confused,

yes Rose I _am _serious. At last she figured out that I wasn't joking. With a

shrug she launched into what she knew.

"Silver always has powerful effects on any magical creature-it can help or

hurt them if you put enough power into it. These stakes are really hard-core

because it takes four different Moroi to make them, and they use each of

the elements during the forging." She frowned. "Well, except spirit. So

these things are supercharged and are about the only non-decapitating

weapon that can do damage to a Strigoi-but to kill them, it has to be

through the heart."

"Will they hurt _you_?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, well, yeah, if you drive one through my

heart it will, but it won't hurt me like it would a Moroi. Scratch one of them

with this, and it'll hurt them pretty hard-but not as hard as it'd hit a Strigoi.

And they won't hurt humans, either."

She stopped for a moment, staring absentmindedly behind me, most likely

at the window. A few moments passed before she continued the lesson. I

would occasionally nod or ask a clarifying question. I could tell by the

eagerness in her eyes that she wanted to work with the stake badly.

Purposely I waited until ten minutes before the end of our session before

leading her over to one of the dummies. Who was a man with blond hair

and a goatee. I reached down to my sheath, taking out the stake without

handing it to Rose.

"Where are you going to put this?" I asked.

"In the heart." She replied irritably. "I already told you that like a hundred

times. Can I have it now?"

I smiled down at her. "Where's the heart?" Making a gesture for her to

show me.

She gave me a cold glare. I shrugged.

With overdramatic emphasis, she pointed to the left side of the dummy's

chest. I shook my head, she was way off.

"That's not where the heart is." I told her.

"Sure it is. People put their hands over their hearts when they say the

Pledge of Allegiance or sing the national anthem."

I stared at her. Shocked that _that's _were she got the idea from.

She turned back to the dummy, staring at it for a while. Finally she tapped

the center of the dymmy's chest.

"Is it here?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "I don't know. Is it?" She was closer but her

uncertainty wasn't enough to give her the stake.

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"You shouldn't have to ask me. Don't you all have to take physiology?"

"Yeah. Junior year. I was on 'vacation', remember?" She pointed at the

stake that I was still holding. "Can I please touch it now?"

I flipped the stake again, it caught the light, flashing brightly before it

disappeared into the sheath. "I want you to _tell _me where the heart is the

next time we meet. Exactly where. And I want to know what's in the way of

it too."

She gave me an even icer glare than earlier, before storming off to her next

class.

I hadn't meant to be so cruel but that's what had to be done. I _had _to be a

tough love mentor. I _had _to try to forget her. Even if it was nearly

impossible. I _had _to try. As I walked across campus the same words

flashed through my mind. _It's the right thing._

Chapter 4:

I passed some of the student's parents on the way to my first class. I

recognized more than half of them. They were easy to pick out of the crowd

too. Since they wern't from the school's regiment. Parents and their

guardians had already started coming to campus to accompany their

children to the ski resort. And I knew my next class would have more of the

schools guardians than usual.

I arrived at Rose's bodyguard theory class. I had known that guardians that

normally worked out side the Academy were paying a visit today, although I

didn't know I saw the bright red hair that belonged to a short

Scottish woman. Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother.

I was surprised to see her standing in front of the class, among two other

guardians whom I faintly recognized. Both men, one tall but old while the

other was strong and young. I nodded out of respect before taking my

rightful place in the back of the class room.

Janine was tough, she was the kind of guardian that you didn't want to get

stuck battling with. She was one of the few woman we had, and the

shortest. With being only five foot tall she looked small and helpless. But

fought like a tiger. I had seen her in action, she had guarded one of my

Moroi's friends. And I remember the way she fought. Light as a feather and

quick as a whip. If _I _was this surprised to see her I couldn't imagine what

Rose's reaction might be.

The students started to pile into the room then. And as usual Rose was the

last of them. Walking in with Mason at her side. I saw her look up her eyes

darting immediately to Janine. Her face darkening as she took her seat.

But as she sat down her posture slummed as she seemed to sink into her

chair. As if to melt right in it. Staring at her mother in complete bafalment.

Stan spoke up now, introducing the guests and explaining that they were

going to share real-life experiences with the class. I glanced around

checking the windows and doors for any sign of dangers, although not

surprisingly, found none.

Stan paced the front of the room. "I know this is unusual. Visiting guardians

usually don't have time to stop by our classes. Our three guests, however,

have made time to come talk to you today in light of what's happened

recently..." Everyone in the room knew he was referring to the Badica

incident. Clearing his throat he tried again. "In light of waht's happened, we

thought it might be better to prepare you to learn from those currently

working in the field."

The class tensed with excitement. Apparently hearing gory stories was

more interesting than learning from a textbook. The one time I glanced in

Rose's direction she turned around and met my eyes, I averted mine

quickly, hoping she didn't catch me staring at her.

The old guy launched into his story. His descibed the time when the

youngest son of the family he guarded had wandered off in a public place

that Stirgoi were lurking in.

"The sun was about to set." He told them gravely. He swept his hands in a

downward motion, showing the class how a sunset worked. I hid a smile

that was playing at my lips. "There were only two of us, and we had to

make a snap decision on how to proceed."

I could see Rose lean forward out of the corner of my eye. She was clearly

engrossed in the story. "We had the family stay inside a restaurant with my

partner while I swept the rest of the area." Continued the old guardian, he

spread his hands out in a sweeping motion. By the time he finished his

story the boy had been found with no Strigoi encounters. A happy ending.

The younger guardian went next. Talking about howhe'd gotten the drop on

a Stirgoi stalking a Moroi. Which tended to happen a lot more than others

thought.

"I wasn't even technically on duty." He said. "I was visiting a friend and the

family he guarded. As I was leaving their apartment, I saw a Strigoi lurking

in the shadows. He never expected a guardian to be out there. I circled the

block, came up behind him, and..." Then he made a staking motion, far

more dramatic than it needed to be. He finished off his staking with a twist.

Which was really unnecessary.

I glanced around the classroom, mainly at the girls. They looked as if they

were about to fall out of their chairs they were so awed by the young

guardians looks. Each of them were swooning with wide adoring eyes. I felt

a pang of jealousy inside my chest. Hoping that Rose didn't share the same

expression. And from this angle I couldn't tell if she did or not. Which made

that jealous feeling tighten.

It was Janine's turn next. By the posture of Rose's back I could tell that she

despised hearing a word from her mother. And as she launched into her

story Rose's posture grew darker and darker.

Janine talked about how her charge, Lord Szelsky, and his wife had

attended a ball put on by another prominent royal family. Several Strigoi

had been lying in wait. Janine had discovered one, promptly staked it, and

then alerted the other guardians present. With their help, she hunted down

the other Strigoi lurking around and performed most of the killings.

"It wasn't easy." She explained, she had a briskness to the way she spoke,

making her statement far from sounding like bragging. "There were three

others on the premises. At the time, that was considered an unusually large

number to be working together. That's not necessarily true now,

considering the Badica massacre." I could see a few people flinch at the

casual way she spoke about the attack. She wasn't there, so there was no

reason for her not to. She hadn't seen the things I saw at that house. But

when your charge lives outside of the wards then I guess that "massacre"

was a normal every day thing. She continued. "We had to dispatch the

remaining Strigoi as quickly and quietly as possible, so as not to alert the

others. Now, if you have the element of surprise, the best way to take

Strigoi is to come around from behind, break their necks, and then stake

them. Breaking their necks won't kill them, of course, but it stuns them and

allows you to do the staking before they can make any noise. The most

difficult part is actually sneaking up on them, because their hearing is so

acute. Since I'm smaller and lighter than most guardians, I can move fairly

quietly. So I ended up performing two of the three kills myself."

Everyone's face shone with wonder, as if they couldn't believe that a

guardian was capable of killing that many Strigoi in one night. I was kind of

awed myself, never before had I heard of so many killings in one night.

She continued with the story. When she and the other guardians had killed

the remaining Strigoi, they'd discovered two Moroi had been taken from the

party. Such an act wasn't uncommon for Strigoi. Sometimes they wanted to

save the Moroi for a later "snack"; sometimes lower-ranking Strigoi were

dispatched by more powerful ones to bring back pray. Regardless, two

Moroi were gone from the ball, and their guardian had been injured.

"Naturally, we couldn't leave those Moroi in Stirgoi clutches." She said. "We

tracked the Strigoi to their hideout and found several of them living

together. I'm sure you can recognize how rare that is."

And it was. Strigoi had evil and selfish nature, which made them turn

against each other vary easily. Organizing for attacks-when they had an

immediate and bloody goal in mind-was the best they could do. But living

together? It was almost impossible to imagine.

"We managed to free the two captive Moroi, only to discover that others

were being held prisoner. we couldn't send the ones we'd rescued back by

themselves, though, so the guardians who were with me escorted them out

and left it to me to get the others."

She went on telling how she got captured but managed to escape and

rescue the prisoners. In doing so, she performed what had to be the hat

trick of the century, killing Strigoi in all three ways: staking, decapitation,

and setting them on fire."

"I had just staked a Strigoi when tow more attacked." She explained. "I

didn't have time to pull the stake out when the others jumped me.

Fortunately, there was an open fireplace nearby, and I pushed one of the

Strigoi into it. The last one chased me outside, into an old shed. There was

an axe inside and I used that to cut off her head. I then took a can of

gasoline and returned to the house. The one I'd thrown into the fireplace

hadn't completely burned, but once I doused him in gasoline, he went up

pretty quickly."

The class were in awe as she spoke. Mouths gapeing open, eyes bluging

out of their skulls and not a sound to be heard. Rose glanced around the

frozen classroom. Seeming ultimitly bored out of her mind. When Janine

had finished more than a dozen hands flew up into the air. And questions

came pouring out.

After about the tenth question Rose's hand went up in the air. I silently

pleaded her not to start anything. Although I knew she wouldn't listen, even

if she could read my mind. It took Janine a while to notice and call on Rose.

She was a little astonished to find Rose amongst the class, as if she never

saw her. But I knew with enough training and experience that that wasn't

the case. Dhampir's are trained to examine a room very closely and to

know every detail.

"So, Guardian HAthaway." Rose began. _Oh boy. _"Why didn't you guys just

secure the place?"

Janine frowned. "What do you mean?"

It was amazing looking at these two, mother and daughter, side by side.

They were nothing alike. Save for the same dark eyes. With Rose's dark

long flowing hair, and Janine's short red hair. Their heights contrasted a lot

and their attitudes especially.

Rose shrugged, slouching back into her desk. "I don't know. It seems to me

like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make

sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have

saved yourself a lot of trouble."

I could see everyone's eyes and attention shift to Rose. "If we hadn't gone

through all that 'trouble,' there'd be seven more Strigoi walking the world,

_and _those other captured Moroi would be dead or turned by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I get how you guys saved the day and all that, but I'm going

back to the principles here. I mean, this is a theory class right?" She head

moved to Stan's direction, who was regarding Rose with a very stormy

look. "So I just want to figure out what went wrong in the beginning." Rose's

attention turned back on her mother.

Janine was known for her self control. She didn't loose it once with Rose as

she stared at her with a calm face. But by the tightness of her lips I knew

she was mad with her daughter.

"It's not that simple." Janine replied. "The venue had an extremely complex

layout. We went through it initially and found nothing. It's believed the

Strigoi came in after the festivities had started-or that there might have

been passages and hidden rooms we hadn't been aware of."

"The class ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the idea of hidden passages. But I could

tell Rose wasn't even the slightest impressed.

"So what you're saying is that you guys either failed to detect them during

your first sweep, or they broke through the 'security' you set up during the

party. Seems like someone messed up either way."

The tightness in Janine's lips increased, and when she spoke her voice had

a frosty tone to it. "We did the best we could with an unusual situation. I

can see how someone at your level might not be able to grasp the

intricacies of what I'm describing, but once you've actually learned enough

to go beyond _theory_, you'll see how different it is when you're actually out

there and lives are in your hands."

"No doubt." Rose agreed. "Who am I to question your methods? I mean,

whatever gets you the _molnija _marks, right?"

I stared at Rose then, _really _stared at her. I knew she didn't like her mother

that much, but to shun her in front of an entire class _with _adults present?

That was way out of line. And I couldn't see how she could single her

mother out like that.

"Miss Hathaway." Stan's deep voice rumbled through the room. "Please

take your things and go wait outside for the remainder of the class."

Rose turned to him. "Are you serious? Since when is there anything wrong

with asking questions?"

"Your attitude is what's wrong." He pointed to the door. "Go."

A silence heavier and deeper than when Janine told her story descended

over everyone. Slinging her backpack over he shoulder, she crossed the

short distance to the door refusing to make eye contact with her mother as

she stalked out of the classroom.

The remainder of the period consisted of students asking questions and the

guardians answering them. I was to surprised to hear some of the schools

guardians speak up and ask their questions. I stayed silent, thinking of how

much trouble Rose was going to be in with Janine. No one I knew had the

courage to stand up to her that way. _I _was even afraid of her.

Five minutes before class ended Janine excused herself from the room. I

wouldn't doubt that it was to talk to Rose. I stretched my hearing to the

door, hoping to catch somewhat of their conversation.

At first their voices were calm and stern. But toward the end of the

conversation their voices-mainly Rose's-rose to a shout. I flinched, it was

one thing to yell at Rose, and another to be Janine Hathaway and yell at

her.

The bell rung then, I took my time getting out of the class room. Knowing

one of Rose's friends would comfort her, in some way. I knew I couldn't

knew I shouldn't even think about it, but there it was. The feeling of wanting

to pull her into my arms and whisper that everything will be alright.

I pushed that painful image away. Repeating over and over as I made my

way to the gym _it's the right thing._

Chapter 5:

When training with Rose finally came she practically ran up to the practice

dummy. With a curled fist she slapped its chest, slightly left of the center.

Right above the heart.

"There." She told me. "The heart is there, and the sternum and ribs are in

the way. Can I have the stake now?"

She crossed her arms as she looked up at me triumphantly, waiting for my

reply. Instead of answering I simply nodded in acknowledgement. Looking

at her this way made me think of what had happened in Stan's class.

Although I didn't want to mention it, I was afraid I'd upset her.

"And how do you get through the sternum and the ribs?" I asked.

With a sigh she answered. Not surprised that I asked her more after that.

She knew me by now.

We spent a large part of the practice going over that, and I demonstrated

several techniques that would yield the quickest kill.

Finally after an hours worth of demonstrating I extended my hand and

offered the stake to her. I thought she would rip it out of my hand like a

starved bear, but she didn't. She just simply stared at it. "You're giving it to

me?"

"I can't believe you're holding back. I figured you'd have taken it and run by

now." I said.

"Aren't you always teaching me to hold back?" She asked.

"Not on everything."

"But on _some _things."

I simply stared at her. After all this time of building up a wall between us I

forgot what it felt like to look at her in a romantic sort of way. And looking at

her now, I knew her slip up was just as surprising to her as it was to me.

What had gone between us had been powerful and lustful. And some part

of me didn't want to let that go. While the other part screamed at the other

to do the right thing. And I was struggling to keep myself in control as well

as Rose. One slip up like that could turn into something else. And that

would be bad.

"Of course." I said in a cool tone, keeping my guardian face on. There was

no way that I was going to show any romantic emotion towards Rose.

Because that slip up from her will most definitely turn into something else.

"It's like everything else. Balance. Know which things to run forward with-

and know which to leave alone." I purposely placed heavy emphasis on the

last statement.

Our eyes met briefly. And in that small moment I saw her face lite up, as if

she understood that I _did _understand what she was talking about. But I

simply ignored it because I was her teacher and that's what I was

supposed to do. With a sigh she stared down at the weapon, considering

whether or not to take it.

Finally she reached out and curled her bony fingers around the hilt. She

stared down at it trailing her long fingers over its surface. Feeling the glass-

like texture that it was made out of. She lifted it from my hand and brought

it to her, taking a long time to study it and get used to its weight. She

looked down at the stake as if it held all the answers in the world. And then

surprised me even more when she looked up at me. "What should I do

first?"

I covered the basics first, honing the way she held and and moved with the

stake. Later on, I finally let her attack one of the dummies, and the way she

struggled I knew she thought it was harder than it looked. And through it all

I gave her patience sitting back and guiding her through the manuvers and

motions on staking.

"Slide _up _through the ribs." I explained, as I watched her try to fit the stake's

point through a gap in the bones. "It'll be easier since you're shorter than

most of your attackers. Plus, you can slide along the lower rib's edge."

When practice ended, I took the stake back and nodded in approval.

"Good. Very good."

She glanced at me in surprise. "Really?"

"You do it like you've been doing it for years."

And that was true. Never before had I seen someone as young as Rose

take on the dummies like that. She attacked them as if they were real

Strigoi.

She smiled as we walked side by side out of the practice room. When we

neared the door Rose's pretty smile disapeared, into a scowl.

"Can I stake that one next time?"

I picked up my coat and put it on. I followed her gaze and saw that she was

having a stare down with the dummy with red curly hair. Instantly reminding

me of Janine.

"I don't think that'd be healthy." I said.

"It'd be better than me actually doing it to _her_," Rose grumbled, slinging her

backpack over one shoulder. We headed out to the gym.

"Violence isn't the answer to your problems." I said.

"She's the one with the problem. And I thought the whole point of my

education was that violence _is _the answer."

"Only to those who bring it to you first. Your mother isn't assaulting you.

You tow are just too much alike, that's all."

Rose stopped walking at that. "I'm not anything like her! I mean... we kind

of have the same eyes. But I'm a lot taller. And my hair's completely

different." She pointed to her ponytail indicating that her thick black-brown

locks were contrasted to her mothers auburn curls.

"I'm not talking about your appearances, and you know it."

She looked away from me. "You think I'm jealous?"

"Are you?" I asked. "If so, what are you jealous of exactly?"

She glanced back up at me. "I don't know. Maybe I'm jealous of her

reputation. Maybe I'm jealous because she's put more time into her

reputation that into me. I don't know."

"You don't think what she did was great?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. IT just sounded like such a... I don't know... like she

was bragging. Like she did it for the glory." She grimaced. "For the marks."

'The marks' could only mean one thing. _Molnija _marks. Which were tattoos

awarded to guardians when they killed Strigoi. Each one looked like a tiny x

made of lightning bolts. They went on the backs of our necks and showed

how experienced a guardian was.

"You think facing down Strigoi is worth a few marks? I thought you'd

learned something from the Badica house."

"That's not what I-"

"Come on."

She stopped walking. "What?"

We'd been heading towards Rose's dorm, but now I nodded my head

toward the opposite side of campus. "I want to show you something."

"What is is?"

"That not all marks are badges of honor."

Chapter 6:

Rose followed me obediently. I led her towards the boundaries of the

campus and into the surrounding woods. The Academy owned a lot of land,

and not all of it had been used for educational purposes. We were in a

remote part of Montana, and at times, it seemed as though the school was

just barely holding back the wilderness.

WE walked quietly for a while, our feet crunching through the thick,

unbroken snow. A few birds flitted by, singing their greetings to the rising

sun. And at times like this, where the wilderness was all you could hear,

was the best thing in the world. And I found myself relaxing as I led her

further into the woods. Rose's crunching feet staggering was the only

sound, other than nature, and her irregular stride told me that she was

trying hard to keep up with my more normal and longer one.

Ahead was the old watch-post, its small dark shape came into view as we

approached it. It was more of an old cabin, made out of logs. Yet overtime

the logs had became worn and rotten in some places. The roof sagged a

little.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"Old watch-post." I said. "Guardians used to live ont eh edge of campus

and keep watch for Strigoi."

"Why don't they anymore?"

"We don't have enough guardians to staff it. Besides, Moroi have warded

campus with enough protective magic that most don't think its necessary to

have actual people on guard." Provided no humans staked the wards.

I was about to turn her away from the sad looming building when I heard

voices on the opposite side of the building.

Curious Rose and I rounded the corner of the building, coming up on a

surprising scene. A small frozen pond lay there, and Christian and Lissa

were ice skating on it. A woman that looked oddly familiar was with them,

her back to us.

As the woman skated a wave of jet black hair followed her, and it was then

that I realized that it was Tasha Ozera, as she skated to a graceful stop.

Her hair arced around her.

I couldn't recall the last time I had seen Tasha, it had felt like ages. And

seeing her now brought back good memories. And I tried my best to hide a

smile that was curving at my lips.

Lissa grinned when she saw Rose standing next to me. "Rose!" Christian

glanced over at Rose as she spoke, not too happy to see us. As if we

ruined some romantic get away.

Lissa moved in awkward strides to the pond's edge. She obviously wasn't

so adept at skating.

I could see Rose's body stiffen at my side. Her voice full of jealousy when

she spoke. "Thanks for inviting me to the party."

"I figured you were busy." Lissa said. "And this is secret anyway. We aren't

supposed to be here."

Christian skated up beside her, with Tasha in tow. "You brining party

crashers, Dimka?" She asked looking at me for the first time.

Her eyes, that resembled Christians so much, as well as her hair, were the

only things that made her and Christian distinguishable. And the purple

scar on the left side of her face was exactly as I remembered it, purple and

raised; and looked as if someone had bitten into it and ripped off her flesh.

Which was exactly what happened.

I laughed at her old Russian nickname for me. Which only brought back

wonderful, sweet, memories. "It's impossible to keep Rose away from

places she shouldn't be. She always finds them eventually."

Tasha grinned and turned around, flipping her long hair over one shoulder.

I could see Rose stiffen as she took in Tasha's scar. And I hoped that

Tasha didn't notice Rose staring at her. I silently wished Rose would find

respect and not stare. But Rose was Rose and there was no changing that.

Tasha was Christain's Aunt. When his parents had turned Strigoi, they'd

come back for him, hoping to hide him away and turn him Strigoi when he

was older. Tasha had fended them off, taking a nasty battle wound in

return. She had saved Christain by providing enough distraction until the

guardians showed up.

Tasha extended her gloved hand out to Rose. "Tasha Ozera," she said.

"I've heard a lot about you, Rose."

I caught Rose glaring at Christian. Tasha saw this and laughed. "Don't

worry, it was all good."

"No it wasn't " Christian countered.

Tasha shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, I don't know where he

got such horrible social skills. He didn't learn them from me."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with these two." A small frown wrinkled her

forehead. "But I don't really like hanging around the school itself. They

aren't always hospitable..."

Normally, school officials fell all over themselves whenever royals came to

visit. But because Lucas and Moira had decided to turn Strigoi, the Moroi

world hadn't been too kind whenever the Ozeras were around.

"Because...because of what happened..." Rose said.

Tasha shrugged it off. "That's the way it is." She rubbed her hands together

and exhaled, her breath making a frosty cloud in the air. "But let's not stand

out here, not when we can build a fire inside."

I led them all into the cabin, Rose was the last one to arrive inside. The

cabin was bare, covered in layers of dust and dirt. It consisted of only one

room. there was a narrow bed with no covers in the corner and a few

shelves where food had once been stored. There was a fireplace, and after

a few moments Tasha had lit the logs, and we had a blaze going that

warmed the small area. The five of us sat down, huddling around its head,

Tasha then produced a bag of marshmallows that we cooked over the

flames.

Tasha always had a kind and loving heart, always caring about others and

never for herself. She has been like that since the first time I met her.

As we feasted, Lisssa and Christain talked to each other in an easy,

comfortable way the always had. And although I wanted to deny it, in the

back of my mind I found myself wishing that Rose and I could do that.

Where we could just sit down and talk and not worry about our complicated

love life. But life wasn't that easy when you were a dhampir.

To get my mind off Rose I turned to Tasha, talking to her in the same

familiar light way. She was always easy to talk to, and made me feel like an

equal rather than someone lower than her. I relaxed minute by minute

finding myself familiar with Tasha. She was the only one who made life

seem easy, with that laid back air of hers. And in no time I found myself

laughing and smiling more than I have in a long time.

We had been catching up with each other. Talking about our busy lives.

After a while into our conversation Rose interrupted.

"So are you coming on the ski trip?"

Tasha nodded. Stiffening a yawn, she stretched herself out like a cat. " I

haven't been skiing in age. No time. been saving all my vacation for this."

"Vacation?" Rose gave her a curious look. "Do you have... a job?"

"Sadly, yes." Tasha said, though I knew she wasn't sad about it at all. "I

teach martial arts classes."

Rose stared at Tasha in astonishment. I knew why she had caught sudden

interest in martial arts was because of what happened with Christians

parents.

A lot of royals didn't work at all, and if they did, it was for some investment

or other moneymaking business that furthered their family fortunes. And

those who _did _work certainly didn‟t' do a lot of martial arts or physically

demanding jobs. Moroi had a lot of great attributes: exceptional senses-

smell, sight, and hearing-and the power to work magic. But physically, they

were tall and slender, often small-boned. They also got weak from being in

sunlight. But those things weren't enough to prevent someone from

becoming a fighter, but it did make it more challenging. Most Moroi had

shielded away from the physical combat. Hiding in places like the Academy

to depend on strong and trained dhampirs to protect them.

"What do you think, Rose?" Christain seemed highly amused. "Think you

could take her?"

"Hard to say." Rose said.

Tasha gave Rose a crooked grin. "You're being modest. I've seen what you

guys can do. This is just a hobby I picked up."

I chuckled. "Now _you're _being modest. You could teach half the classes

around here."

"Not likely." She said. "It‟d be pretty embarrassing to be beaten up by a

bunch of teenagers."

"I don‟t think that‟d happen." I said. "I seem to remember you doing some

damage to Neil Szelsky." I tried to lighten up her mood. I didn‟t like it when

she put herself down occasionally.

To my disappointment she rolled her eyes. "Throwing my drink in his face

wasn‟t actually damage—unless you consider the damage it did to his suit.

And we all know how he is about his clothes."

We both laughed at the private joke of when Neil overly obsessed when his

clothes got wrinkled or weren‟t hung correctly in his closet.

Rose broke our laughter with: "Did you start learning to fight before or after

that happened to your face?"

I could feel shock rising up in my chest. I knew Rose had a lack of self-

control every once in a while, but to have it in front of Tasha was

embarrassing.

"Rose!" Lissa hissed, cutting off my attempts to scorn Rose for her rude

comment.

But as I glanced back at Tasha I was surprised to se her not even upset.

And as my eyes moved toward Christian I noticed the same expression had

been placed upon his face as well. Tasha regarded Rose with a level,

thoughtful look.

"After." She said. She didn‟t lower her gaze or look embarrassed, though I

sensed sadness coursing through her. "How much do you know?"

Rose glanced a Christian. "The basics."

She nodded. "I knew...I knew what Lucas and Moira had become, but that

still didn‟t prepare me. Mentally, physically, or emotionally. I think if I had to

live through it again, I still wouldn‟t be ready. But after that night, I looked at

myself—figuratively—and realized how defenseless I was. I‟d spent my

whole life expecting guardians to protect me and take care of me.

"And that‟s not to say the guardians aren‟t capable. Like I said, you could

probably take me in a fight. But they—Lucas and Moira—cut down our two

guardians before we realized what had happened. I stalled them from

taking Christian—but just barely. If the others hadn‟t shown up, I‟d be dead,

and he‟d—" She stopped, frowned, and kept going. "I decided that I didn‟t

want to die that way, not without putting up a real fight and doing everything

I could to protect myself and those I love. So I learned all sorts of self-

defense. And after a while, I didn‟t really, uh, fit in so well with high society

around here. So I moved to Minneapolis and made a living from teaching

others."

She had moved there and integrated herself with humans, keeping away

from other vampires. I had known what she meant by "all sorts of self-

defense" although Rose didn‟t. I didn‟t doubt that Christian and Lissa knew.

Tasha had been learning how to fight with fire, which was highly against the

Moroi rules. Offensive magic was punishable by law. Yet if the roles had

been reversed I too would have learned how to fight with not only my fists.

Silence fell. But only for a moment before Tasha‟s light mood returned as

she told us all funny stories. I knew a lot of people she has spoke of as

well. Some of them I heard of, but most of them I went to school with or

worked with. We were all in hysterics until Tasha looked at her watch.

"Where‟s the best place a girl can go shopping around here?" She asked.

Lissa and Rose exchanged looks. "Missoula." They said in unison.

Tasha sighed at this. "That‟s a couple hours away, but if I leave soon, I can

probably still get in some time before the stores close. I‟m hopelessly

behind in Christmas shopping."

Rose groaned. "I‟d kill to go shopping."

"Me too." Lissa chimed in.

"Maybe we could sneak along..." Rose gave me a hopeful look.

"No." I said immediately. I wasn‟t going to get in trouble for letting her go on

some shopping spree. She gave a sigh.

Tasha Yawned again. "I‟ll have to grab some coffee, so I don‟t sleep on the

drive in."

"Can‟t one of your guardians drive for you?"

She shook her head. "I don‟t have any."

"Don‟t have any..." Rose frowned. "You don‟t have any guardians?"

"Nope."

Rose shot up. "But that‟s not possible! You‟re royal. You should have at

least one. Two, really."

Guardians were distributed among Moroi. Royals always got first pick,

leaving the lower class Moroi, with one or no guardians at all.

"The Ozeras aren‟t exactly first in line when guardians get assigned." Said

Christian bitterly. "Ever since... my parents died... there‟s kind of been a

shortage."

I could see the grim set of Rose‟s mouth, her hunched back and curling

fists. Which were early warnings of a Rose-sudden-outburst. I braced

myself. "But that‟s not fair. They can‟t punish you for what your parents

did."

"It‟s not punishment Rose." Tasha said. "It‟s just... a rearranging of

priorities."

"They‟re leaving you defenseless. You can‟t go out there by yourself!"

"I‟m not defenseless, Rose. I‟ve told you that. And if I really wanted a

guardian, I could make a nuisance of myself, but it‟s a lot of hassle. I‟m fine

for now."

And then it clicked. The problem—the reason—why I couldn‟t forget Rose

or my feelings for her was because I wasn‟t _trying _hard enough. If I could

actually try to date someone else, or even try to flirt with someone else,

maybe... just maybe, I could forget Rose and find someone else.

I glanced over at Tasha. "Want me to go with you?"

"And keep you up all night?" Tasha shook her head, locking her blue gaze

on mine. "I wouldn‟t do that to you Dimka."

"He doesn‟t mind." Rose said quickly and excitedly.

I was amused by how she had suddenly jumped in. I would have thought

her to be jealous. If Rose continued to act this way around Tasha then I

could definitely give my theory a try.

"I really don‟t" I replied.

Tasha hesitated. "All right. But we should probably go soon."

Our party dispersed shortly after that. The Moroi going one direction while

Rose and I went the other. I had made plans with Tasha to meet up in a

half an hour.

I needed to know what Rose truly thought of Tasha. I didn‟t want to hurt

her, I knew it had to be done, but as of right now I just couldn‟t bring myself

to.

"So what do you think of her?" I asked when we were alone.

"I like her. She‟s cool." She stopped, face thoughtful. "And I get what you

mean about the marks."

"Oh?"

Rose nodded. Watching her footing as we walked along the paths. They

tended to sneak a patch of ice now and then. Even when shoveled and

salted.

"She didn‟t do what she did for glory. She did it because she had to. Just

like... just like my mom did. The marks don‟t matter. _Molnijas _or scars."

"You‟re a fast learner." I said with approval.

"Why does she call you Dimka?"

I laughed softly. "It‟s a nickname for Dimitri."

"That doesn‟t make any sense. It doesn‟t sound anything like Dimitri. You

should be called, I don‟t know, Dimi or something."

"That‟s not how it works in Russain." I said.

"Russian‟s weird."

"So is English."

She gave me a sly look. "If you‟d teach me to swear in Russian, I might

have a new appreciation for it."

"You swear too much already."

"I just want to express myself."

"Oh Roza..." I sighed. "You express yourself more than anyone else I

know."

She smiled as we walked on a bit without saying anything else.

We walked in silence for a few minutes longer before she said: "You know,

there‟s something funny about Tasha‟s scars."

"What‟s that?" I asked.

"The scars... they mess up her face." She began slowly, as if to choose her

words wisely. I was proud of her for trying. "I mean, it‟s obvious she used to

be really pretty. But even with the scars now... I don‟t know. She‟s pretty in

a different way. It‟s like... like they‟re part of her. They complete her."

I didn‟t say anything, but gave her a sidelong glance. She returned it, and

as our eyes met, I felt the briefest moment of the old attraction. I still

wanted her, so badly that it hurt. I had never ever felt like this. She was the

only girl to make my chest tighten, and my heart beat faster whenever I

saw her. I put my guardian face back on, hoping to show her only pride and

approval.

Trying to forget her was going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in

my entire life. And I knew, I would die a little everyday.

"You‟re a fast learner, Roza."

Chapter 7:

Half an hour later I met Tasha at the front of the school. As I got closer I

noticed that she was standing in front of a Honda Civic. I knew it would just

be her and I today, since all of the extra guardians had "plans".

As I approached Tasha I gave her one of my warm smiles. She returned it.

"So its just me and you Dimka?" Tasha asked, although I knew she wasn‟t

surprised.

I nodded. "The extra guardians couldn‟t make it."

Tasha let out a heavy sigh. "I‟m not surprised, most Moroi and guardians

don‟t like me." Tasha looked back up at me and gave me a reassuring

smile. "But lets not let that get in the way of our day together."

Tasha threw me the keys. I walked over to the passenger door and opened

it up for her. She stepped inside the vehicle. And when she had buckled

her seatbelt I shut the door and walked around the front end of the car.

The sky was a pink orange color, indicating that it was now dawn. The birds

in the tall dark trees surrounding us were chirping loudly. Singing their

morning songs.

We rode in silence for a while. Even though I didn‟t show it, I was really

tired. The human schedule had messed up my Moroi one. And seeing

Tasha yawn made me realize that I wasn‟t the only one who was sleep

deprived.

After a while Tasha spoke. "So how have you been Dimka?" She asked in

mid-yawn.

I smiled and glanced over at her. "Good, I miss the action, but it‟s nice to be

a guardian at the Academy." Which was true, although I wouldn‟t come

close to mentioning Rose.

That thought ended all too quickly. "I bet, especially with Rose as your

student. She seems like the fast learning type." Tasha said as we

continued our path in the dimly lit forest.

I managed a shrug. "Yeah, but you haven‟t seen her bad side. She can

be...a hothead."

Tasha looked over at me, and I returned her gaze. "Well isn‟t that a good

thing? Wouldn‟t that make her fight better? When my students are slacking

in my class I make them think of something that aggravates them."

Combat classes were the one of many things Tasha and I had in common.

"I suppose so. But Rose...well she‟s not one you want to piss off. She‟s

scary when she is in a bad mood."

Tasha laughed that familiar laugh I was so used to. "Oh is the big bad

Dimiti afraid of a teenage girl?" She said smiling wide.

I returned her smile. "You haven‟t seen her hit. She can do damage."

Tasha shrugged. "Still, you‟re tougher. You can handle her."

I raised an eyebrow as I kept my eyes on the now pavement road.

"Yeah..." If only she knew just how much Rose drove me crazy.

The rest of the ride there consisted of a sleeping Tasha and soft music in

the background. And in that time my mind went back to the time when

Tasha and I had first met.

The charge that I had been watching had been best friends with her. Of

course this was before the incident with Christians parents.

And back then Tasha had two guardians. Since she was royal she was

allowed. When one of her guardians got deathly ill I took responsibility to

watch over her. We had been friends ever since.

The mall came into view then. I turned off the highway, and reached over to

wake up Tasha. Grabbing her shoulder I gently shook her. "Tasha."

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Wake up, we‟re here."

She rubbed at her eyes and blinked against the sunlight, even with the

windows deeply tinted. Moroi still were sensitive to the light.

Sitting up she pulled down the visor to glance at herself in the mirror. "My

God...I look horrible." She said as she ran a hand through her tangled and

matted hair.

I tried to hide my smile. "You look great."

She rolled her eyes. "Don‟t be modest."

I pulled into the closest parking space. I was surprised at how many cars

were in the lot. Considering how early it was.

I turned off the car and walked around to open her door. It was cold as the

chilly wind picked up. Tasha shivered as she stepped out of the car.

Looking down I noticed her outfit for the first time. Pants and a thin

sleeveless top. Feeling sympathy I took off my duster and draped it around

her shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Dimka." She said. And as I looked into her eyes I could make out a

hint of the old attraction from years ago.

My mind flashed back to the time when I had kissed her. I hadn‟t meant to,

but I was curious and interested in her. Although it obviously hadn‟t worked

out. It was nice and sweet. And by looking down into those blue eyes I

could tell that she wasn‟t over me.

Grabbing hold of my arm Tasha practically dragged me towards the mall.

We spent hours going through every store. She had bought something in

each one too. And I was reminded of how much money royals had. Even if

the Moroi world had turned their backs on them.

After four hours of endless shopping Tasha had reached her budget. And

as I drove her back to the Academy she had fallen asleep again.

We arrived in the middle of the Moroi night. The sun was high, indicating

that it was noon. Smiling at Tasha I gave her a hug goodbye, letting her

keep my duster until the next day. After I walked towards the dorms.

The school was still sleeping when I walked through the dorms halls.

Sleepy I opened up the door to my room and practically fell into bed.

Although I had managed to take off my pants and shoes.

I then fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of someone I hadn‟t in a while..T asha..Chapter 8:

Sometime during the middle of the night I had called the head office telling

them that I needed some time to sleep in. And that I wouldn‟t make it to

Rose‟s practice today. Which I had looked at as a good thing; because I

wouldn‟t have to deal with all my emotions for once.

I woke up when the Moroi day was just ending. Meaning that everyone was

going back to their dorms before curfew.

Standing up out of bed I got dressed and headed for the guardian‟s loft.

Walking in I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the nearby

tables.

A couple minutes passed before Rose‟s mom came walking towards me.

Sitting up straight I have her a respectable nod, in which she returned.

"Belikov." She said as she sat down with her own cup of coffee.

"Hathaway, how are you doing?" I asked, although I really didn‟t care, I just

wanted out of here.

She looked down at her coffee before answering. "Good. I‟m guessing that

you didn‟t hear about what happened to Rose during practice."

Hearing the mentioning of Rose‟s name and that she was possibly hurt

made me sit even straighter in my chair. "Is she okay?"

Janine looked up at me, I had realized then that I had let some of those

emotions slip. And was soon relieved that Janine had taken it in a teacher

concern instead. "Yes, she‟s fine. We were fighting and I punched her in

the head. When I took her to the clinic they said she would have a bruised

eye. But was saved from a concussion."

I let out at sigh of relief. "Well that‟s good."

Janine took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, I‟m just surprised at how much of a

hot head she can be."

I tried to hide my smile at that. "Yeah, try dealing with her everyday.

Especially when she‟s in a bad mood."

Janine didn‟t even smile. "I guess I don‟t know my own daughter."

I looked at her filled with sympathy. Rose was a great kid, but when it came

to a situation that she didn‟t like, well then she was uncontrollable.

Shrugging Janine stood up. "Great seeing you again Belikov."

And before I could say anything more she stood up and left her barely

touched coffee on the table.

Later that day I decided to go to the gym to practice. I was surprised when I

saw Tasha in there as well.

"Dimka!" She said as she ran up to hug me. Surprised I hugged her back.

"How did you sleep?"

I smiled down at her. "Great. I had a dream about you."

"Oh?" She said, and under that pale skin I saw the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Yeah, and it was..." I stopped then. Seeing her look at me the way Rose

did was just too much for me. What was I doing? Yes I was locking my

feelings away for Rose. But to hit on another woman was shameful and

wrong. I didn‟t want to hurt Rose in that way.

Looking back at Tasha I swallowed hard. "Sorry, I...I got to go."

Leaving the gym as quickly as possible I couldn‟t help but think at how

stupid I was. I shouldn‟t be flirting with Tasha. Especially a Moroi. I had a

reputation to keep and if I kept doing that I would end up losing

concentration and skill.

I practically ran to the dorms, I needed to get as far away as possible from

both Rose and Tasha. The one who I actually wanted, and the other who I

had wanted a long time ago.

Who said being a teacher at a High School was easy?

Chapter 9:

The rest of the day consisted of me hiding in my dorm. Mainly from Tasha. I

needed time to reflect on my feelings for her as well as Rose.

Rose was dangerous, I couldn't love her without it ending badly for the both

of us. Our feelings for each other was also distracting. And a distraction like

that could lead to death or worse. And I couldn't afford loosing that

concentration. Neither could she. Maybe in five more years Rose and I can

settle down and finally stop putting our feelings aside, but for right now she

needed a mentor that was strict and focused. Not some love crazed

teacher that couldn't control his feelings for his student.

Tasha on the other hand, I could have a relationship with, and it would be

safe. No one would question it. She's also of age and would provide a great

distraction from Rose. But that was the problem; I couldn't just leave Rose

for Tasha, not only would it make me a jerk, but it would also break Rose's

heart.

I was positive in the beginning that I could hurt Rose and it would be okay.

But now I wasn't so sure. Rose didn't deserve such punishment. Yet it

would be the only solution to get her off my back and get her to focus. I

hated being mean, but at the same time all I could think of was _it's the right_

_thing._

So I went to bed that night trying to come up with ideas on how to get Rose

away from me, but at the same time without hurting her.

And sadly... I came up with one solution...

The next day I found Rose laughing and smiling with Mason. Careful as to

not let my feelings over take me I made my way towards her. Mason

wandered off just as I showed up for our practice. As we walked towards

the gym I could feel Rose's mood shift. As she went out of her way to avert

her gaze. Although she didn't know that I knew why.

We returned to the training room with the dummies, and I told her that I

simply wanted her to practice the maneuvers from two days ago. She went

loose then, punching and stabbing them with the stake I had given her. And

she was giving them her all; as if they were real Strigoi. I let her go,

knowing that she was in alot of stress and needed to work it out. I sat back

and watched her, occasionally critiquing her technique and offering

suggestions for new tactics.

"Your hair's in the way." I said at one point. "Not only are you blocking your

peripheral vision, you're running the risk of letting your enemy get a

handhold."

"If I'm actually in a fight, I'll wear it up." She grunted as she shoved the

stake neatly up between the dummy's "ribs." She added a little more force

then needed in the last staking. "I'm just wearing it down today, that's all."

I could hear the lie in her voice. And knew that I had to calm her down

before she really attacked someone with the stake. "Rose." I said

warningly. Ignoring me she plunged again. I raised my voice, making it

sharper. "_Rose. _Stop."

She backed away from the dummy, her breathing labored. Her back hit the

wall then. With nowhere to go, she looked away from me, directing her

eyes toward the ground. Hiding her face.

"Look at me." I ordered.

"Dimitri-"

"_Look at me._"

Rose knew she couldn't refuse a direct order. So slowly she turned towards

me, still tilting her head slightly down so the hair hung over the sides of her

face. Rising from my chair, I walked over and stood before her.

Still avoiding my eyes I reached up to brush her hair away. But then

stopped, remembering my self control; if I touched her hair all that hard

work of staying in control would collapse, and I would give in to her. Which

was the exact thing I was trying to avoid.

Her breathing stopped the same time my hand did. Our short-lived

attraction had been filled with questions and reservations.

My hand hovered there, as she waited to see what I would do. I knew I

shouldn't give in. Because if I did there was no going back. I hated it; hated

how I couldn't have her without some huge consequence. I hated myself for

falling victim to her. And I was afraid to touch her.

After a long dragging moment I let my hand gradually fall back to my side.

Rose slowly tipped her head back so that we made eye contact. Most of

her hair fell back from her face-but not all. My hand trembled again, it

ached to touch that silky hair of hers. And I fought hard to hold it back.

Under that dark hair of hers I could see the blue bruise that was forming

around her right eye. My hand steadied itself before I made an attempt for

conversation.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No," She lied.

"It doesn't look so bad," I told her."It'll heal."

"I hate her." She said, venom at every word.

"No, you don't." I said gently not wanting those harsh words to turn on me.

"_I do._"

"You don't have time to hate anyone." I advised, still attempting to be kind.

"Not in our profession. You should make peace with her." I tried my best

not to tell her that I had seen her mother that day. Afraid that she would

turn against me.

I could see her face darken. Her brown eyes turning black as she glared at

me. I braced myself for yet another wrath of Rose. "Make peace with her?

After she gave me a black eye _on purpose? _Why am I the only one who

sees how crazy that is?"

Hearing that made my blood boil. I knew Rose didn't like her mother, but to

say that was just too much. So much for keeping the meeting with her

mother a secret.

"She absolutely did _not _do it on purpose." I said, voice hard. "No matter

how much you resent her, you have to believe that. She wouldn't do that,

and anyway, I saw her later that day. She was worried about you."

"Probably more worried someone will bring her up on child abuse charges."

She grumbled. Mentally I let out a sigh of relief. Rose wasn't as mad as I

thought she would be.

"Don't you think this is the time of the year for forgiveness?"

She sighed loudly. "This isn't a Christmas special! This is my life. In the real

world, miracles and goodness just don't happen."

I eyed her calmly. "In the real world, you can make your own miracles."

Something shifted in Rose then. I could see the change in mood as well.

Her eyes glistened as she stared back at me. And for a second I thought

she was about to cry. Until those dark eyes of hers turned even darker.

"Okay, can you just stop this for once?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Stop what?"

"The whole profound Zen crap thing. You don't talk to me like a real person.

Everything you say is just some wise, life lesson nonsense. You really do

sound like a Christmas special." She lashed out, full of anger. Her voice

rose even higher, to where she was practically shouting. "I swear,

sometimes it's like you just want to hear yourself talk! And I _know _you're not

always this way. You were perfectly normal when you talked to Tasha. But

with me? You're just going through the motions. You don't care about me.

You're just stuck in your stupid mentor role.

I stared at her, never before had she hurt me that bad before. And I

wouldn't let her see me that way, so I hid it as best I could. "I don't care

about you?"

"No." She jabbed my chest with her finger. And just that slightest poke hurt

me more than a stake would "I'm another student to you. You just go on

and on with your stupid life lessons so that-"

I had enough of her then; I suddenly reached out and grabbed her pointing

hand. I pinned it to the wall, and I could see the surprised look on her face

as I did so.

"_Don't _tell me what I'm feeling." I growled.

I knew deep down that I shouldn't be this upset. But half of the things she

had said were true. I was almost always calm, and in control-even when

fighting. I had been exactly like her once-always on the verge of acting

without thinking, done things I knew I shouldn't. And she was headed down

the same path.

Her eyes lit up then. "That's it, isn't it?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me."

"No," I said. "I've learned my control." I lied.

"No, you haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay

in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes..." She leaned forward,

lowering her voice. "Sometimes you don't want to."

"Rose..."

My breathing was labored, my heart racing as I tried my best to stay in

control.

And before I had realized what she was about to do she kissed me. Our

lips met, and uncontrollably I kissed her back. I pressed myself closer

trapping her between me and the wall. I wanted more of her, and all of

those emotions that I had tried to keep locked up came pouring out.

I held her hand as my other one snaked behind her head, sliding into her

hair. The kiss was filled with intensity, anger, passion, release and so much

more. And I couldn't help but think back to that night in my room. My body

ached to bring her back and finished what we had left undone.

And that's when I realized what I had just done.

I jerked away from her and took several steps back. "Do _not _do that again."

I said stiffly.

"Don't kiss me back then." She resorted.

i stared at her for a long time. "I don't give 'Zen lessons' to hear myself talk.

I don't give them because you're another student. I'm doing this to teach

you control."

"You're doing a great job." She said bitterly.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to regain my control back before I

lashed out at her. Exhaling I muttered 'you're right' in Russian. Without

another glance at her, I turned and left the room.

Chapter 10:

I left the gym that day angry and confused. What Rose had done was

unacceptable. I had called later that night telling her that we needed to

cancel her next two trainings because of the ski trip. But really I just wanted

to get away from her. I had to regain my control back. And I vowed that

night never to let my feelings slip like that again.

Yet until that day I hadn‟t realized just how much I had missed kissing her.

The way her lips felt against mine: soft and desirable. The way her hair had

felt between my fingers, silky and smooth and oh so beautiful. And the way

she kissed me. How much desire and hunger that kiss had held was

breathtaking. I‟d give anything to do it again and..I stopped in mid-thought. Knowing what I had just done was wrong. I knew I

had to forget Rose. Forget her and what she does to me. Forget the way

she makes my body tremble when we‟re touching. The way she clouds up

my mind whenever she‟s near. But how am I supposed to forget her after

all that she‟s done to me?

As I made my way across the campus‟ grounds I tried to clear my head of

Rose. My mind drifted off to Tasha. She had came up to me that night I had

fled the gym, asking if I wanted to attend a Christmas brunch she was

hosting in an elegant parlor in the Academy‟s guest quarters. That‟s where

I was headed to now.

I said yes, not only because I was starting to like her; but because this

would provide a good opportunity to push Rose out of my head. And Tasha

was a good distraction.

Lots of group activities and parties were occurring throughout the school.

As they always did every year. Only this year, there happened to be more

parties because of the Badica accident. Every child‟s family was here to

escort them to the ski lodge.

And because of that, it had caused Tasha‟s presence to be a disturbance.

People either secretly stared or went out of their way to avoid her.

Sometimes she would challenge them. Sometimes she would lie low.

Today, she‟d chosen to stay out of the other royal‟s way and simply enjoy a

small, private party of her own with those who didn‟t shun her.

Rose had been invited to the gathering, and a bit of my resolve faltered

when I saw her. And looking into those deep eyes I could tell she felt the

same as her eyes lingered on my attire. It was different from my normal

wear. I had tied my hair at the back of my neck, my attempt at making it

neat. I wore my usual jeans and leather boots, but instead of a T-shirt or

thermal shirt, I had on a finely knit black sweater; that I had bought just for

the occasion.

To my surprise Rose had kept to herself around me. This was

unbelievable, considering her usual impulsive nature. In return I didn‟t go

out of my way to talk to her. That kiss was unforgivable, and I didn‟t want

anything to do with Rose, because of that.

Instead I made conversation with Tasha. This wasn‟t all that hard. And

while talking to her I could feel Rose‟s eyes like thorns in my back.

"Five?" I asked Tasha in surprise. We had been discussing our dear old

friend‟s children. "I hadn‟t heard that."

Tasha nodded. "It‟s insane. I swear, I don‟t think his wife‟s had more than

six months off between kids. She‟s short, too—so she just gets wider and

wider."

I couldn‟t help but feel sympathy for the mother. "When I first met him, he

swore he didn‟t even want kids."

Tasha‟s eyes widened with excitement. "I _know_! I can‟t believe it. You

should see him now. He just melts around them. I can‟t even understand

him half the time. I swear, he speaks more baby talk than English."

The thought of him doing that brought a smile to my lips that I didn‟t try to

hide. "Well...children do that to people."

"I can‟t imagine it happening to _you_," She laughed. "You‟re always so stoic.

Of course...I suppose you‟d be doing baby talk in Russian, so no one

would ever know."

We both laughed at the thought of that. After a few moments Tasha

lowered her voice to almost a whisper, so the others wouldn‟t hear. "I have

been meaning to ask you this for a while Dimka. I had talked to Janine

about it and she approved."

I gave her a smile, and kept my voice low as well. "And what might that

be?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me seriously, for the first time today.

"I want you to be my guardian."

I stared at her dumbly. Of course she wanted me to be her guardian. We

were great friends, and she didn‟t have protection. I nodded. "Of course,

but I‟m assigned to Liss—Princess Dragomir. I can‟t just leave her..." I

trailed off.

My chest bubbled with nervousness and excitement all at once. If Tasha

wanted me as a guardian that would provide a distraction and a way to get

away from Rose. I could leave her in the hands of that Mason boy and she

would never be hurt by me again. But then again, that would give Rose full

responsibility of Lissa, but as I thought about it more and more I was

starting to consider her request.

After a few minutes I cleared my throat and tried to keep the nervousness

out of my voice. "I‟ll consider your request. I have to see if I can make the

arrangement." I lied.

I couldn‟t just leave Rose and Lissa just yet. In a couple of years when they

had graduated then I might consider it. But then again, they were in a

school full of guardians and all the protection a Moroi could need.

She smiled at me sweetly. "No pressure, just something to think about."

She was about to say something else, but stopped when she looked up at

the door. "Janine!"

Rose‟s mother stood there, looking as stiff and impassive as ever.

"Sorry I‟m late." She said. "I had business to take care of."

Usual Hathaway. Always working and never leaving time for herself.

I stole a glance at Rose then. Her face was a bright red as she took in her

mother. And as she did her face twisted into anger as she continued to

stare down her mom.

Janine ignored her daughter and sat down with us and soon joined in the

conversation, but only talked about guardian business. Which I didn‟t mind,

but Rose looked like she was about to scream. The Badica attack was on

everyone‟s mind, and this drove her into a conversation about some similar

fight she‟d been in. Mason leaned in taking in every word.

"Well, decapitations aren‟t as easy as they seem" she started. "You‟ve go

to get through the spinal cord and tendons."

Mason‟s eyes lit up. "What‟s the best weapon to do it with?"

Janine considered. Although I already knew the answer. "An axe. You can

get more weight behind it." She made a swinging motion by way of

illustration.

"Cool." He said. "Man, I hope they let me carry an axe."

The thought of Mason getting excited about action made me smile. He was

going to be one good guardian when he grew up; I knew this only because

I was just like him at that age.

Eventually the gathering dispersed. Christian and Lissa went off to do their

own thing, while Tasha and I walked, catching up with one another.

She had asked again about me being her guardian. And although I gave

her the same answer she still seemed to push the subject. I knew I should

take that as a sign to get away from Rose. To never have to deal with her,

and breaking her heart. To never have to hurt her again.

Even though it‟d kill me to leave Rose, I knew I had to do it. For both of us.

She needed to focus on school and protecting Lissa; and I was just a huge

distraction waiting to happen. And as I stared into Tasha's eyes the words

_it's the right thing _flashed behind my vision.

The thought of giving Rose her freedom made me smile. And before we

retired to our dorms I gave her a hug. "I‟ve been thinking... about your offer

and... I‟ll do it..."

Never again Rose will you be heartbroken.

Chapter 11:

When I finally arrived back at my dorm I spent the rest of Christmas

packing and getting ready for the ski trip. Even though Rose would be

going, I couldn‟t help but feel that this trip would be unforgettable.

We left late on the twenty-sixth. I—as well as several guardians—had

arrived before the students. I took a seat by the window, and waited for the

others to board. I pulled out my favorite weathered and tattered western

book, and as I did so déjà vu hit me. Sending me back to the first day I had

met Rose.

She and Lissa had ran away from the school; and it took two years to get

them back. We had found them in Portland living off campus. When we had

finally caught both her and Lissa we brought them back to the Academy on

the same exact plane.

I shook the memory from my head. Not wanting anything to do with Rose. I

must move on.

Just as I was getting to my favorite part of the book someone sat down next

to me. I looked and wasn‟t surprised to see Tasha sitting in the now

occupied seat. I smiled at her, glad to have her around.

"Good morning Belikov." Tasha said to me as she placed her hand on top

of mine. I didn‟t cringe away from it either. I welcomed that hand; it felt so

right against mine and made my heart race faster.

"Morning." I said and smiled back. That smile faltered when Rose walked

past us, sitting next to Mason; diagonally from where Tasha and I were

seated.

I shifted uncomfortably. Tasha noticed this and started to rub my hand

soothingly. "You alright?"

I tore my eyes from Rose and focused on Tasha‟s blue eyes, which were

full of concern. I can‟t let her know about Rose, I had to protect her at all

costs; I won‟t let Rose get in between us.

I smiled at her, hoping it would reassure her. "I‟m great." I said swallowing

the lie. I knew I had to forget Rose. But seeing her with Mason was just too

much for me.

When the plane finally took off I settled down in my seat. After a while

Tasha had dozed off, laying her head on my chest as we made our way to

the ski lodge. The smell of her hair brought back good memories, ones that

I wanted to pick up from.

As we landed I reminded myself that we were all here because of a

tragedy, that there were Strigoi and humans out there who might strike

again.

The resort was gorgeous. It was built to look like a log cabin, but no pioneer

cabin could have held hundreds of people or had such luxury

accommodations. Three stories of gleaming, golden-colored wood sat

among lofty pine trees. The windows were tall and gracefully arched, tinted

for Moroi convenience. Crystal lanterns—electric, but shaped to look like

torches—hung around all the entrances, giving the entire building a

glittering, almost bejeweled look.

Mountains—which my enhanced eyes could just barely make out in the

night—surrounded us. One side of the grounds led off to the skiing area,

complete with steep hills and moguls, as well as lifts and tow ropes.

Another side of the lodge had an ice rink, near that smooth hills were

reserved for sledding.

Inside, all sorts of arrangements had been made to cater to Moroi needs.

Feeders stayed on hand; ready to serve twenty-four hours day. The slopes

ran on a nocturnal schedule. Wards and guardians circled the entire place.

Everything a living vampire could want.

The main lobby had a cathedral ceiling and an enormous chandelier

hanging over it. Its floor was intricately tiled marble, and the front desk

stayed open around the clock, ready to indulge our every need. The rest of

the lodge, hallways and lounges, had a red, black, and gold color scheme.

The deep shade of red dominated over the other hues. Mirrors and art

adorned the walls, and little ornamental tables had been placed here and

there. They held vases of pale green, purple spotted orchids that filled the

air with a spicy scent.

The room I shared with another guardian was bigger than my dorm room. It

had the same rich colors as the rest of the lodge. The carpet was so plush

and deep that I sank into the softness. We had king-size beds, covered in

feather duvets and set with so many pillows that a person could get lost in

all of them. French doors opened on to a spacious balcony. There was a

hot tub on the far end of the room that would make up for the cold.

There was a jetted marble bathtub, plasma-screen T.V. A basket of

chocolate and other snacks.

A knock on my door pulled me from the luxurious room. When I answered it

Tasha stood there smiling at me. "Well? Aren‟t you going to invite me in?"

I laughed at her. "Yes, please come in."

She stepped in my room and sat immediately on one of the beds. We

stared at each other for the longest time, not saying a thing. Finally she

broke the silence. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

I smiled at her, relieved that she had asked that. It had been so long since I

had felt something for her. And I didn‟t want to mess it up this time, I won‟t

mess it up. "I would love to."

After a good twenty minutes of debating we finally decided to go ice-

skating. We grabbed a pair of skates from the lodge and headed out to the

rink.

Tasha immediately took my hand when our skates hit the ice. Although it

was more out of affection than it was safety. She was a great skater, better

than me. And as we skated around for a few hours her feet finally gave out

under her.

I caught her with guardian like reflexes. She wrapped her arms around my

neck and stared deeply into my eyes. I smiled down at her, but didn‟t let go.

I didn‟t want to; nor did I intend to either. She must have had the same idea

because she snuggled into my chest and sighed. "Oh Dimka, how I‟ve

missed you."

I stroked her hair, it wasn‟t as soft as I would have preferred but it was dark

and I loved dark hair. "I‟ve missed you too."

And it was then that I realized I was telling the truth. I had missed her, since

the day she came to the Academy I felt as though the part of me that had

been missing was whole again.

Finally I let her go, lifting her up so she could regain her balance. The sun

was going to rise in a few hours and I was tired from the trip here. Tasha

agreed and followed me inside, although we didn‟t hold hands it was still

nice to be close to her.

Later that night I fell asleep not having to worry about my troubled love life.

I had found a new one, and this time, it was going to work..Chapter 12:

The next day I got called in early to help guard the ski resort. Which I didn‟t

really mind, except for the fact that it meant I couldn‟t see Tasha. My mind

was lingering on last night. The way she felt right in my arms, the way she

sent trembles in my body whenever she laughed. And that hair, which was

dark and thick. It wasn‟t as soft as Rose‟s but that didn‟t stop me from

wanting to run my fingers through it.

As I arrived at the west side of the gate, three guardians stood there like

statues. The night air was chilly and it was a wonder how they could stand

there without shivering. I nodded to one of them, giving him the okay to

leave.

I took his place in the snow, facing the ski slopes without saying a word to

the other guardians. I had never seen them before, and they didn‟t look all

that friendly either. One was tall with bright blond hair. That was so light it

could easily be mistaken as white if not for the snow surrounding him. The

other had dark skin and hair. He was very short, although I wouldn‟t doubt

he could kick someone‟s ass as easily as me.

As the day wore on so did the snow. It drifted slowly in the wind, and as the

lamp‟s light hit the small flakes one would think it was light out. I gazed

beyond the vast white land towards the ski slopes. My eyes lingering on

two skiers.

They were going down the slow and easy slopes, and by the looks of their

height and muscles I could tell they were dhampirs. Only they were much

too old to be going down easy slopes like that.

I saw a flash of red hair as one of the skiers out of the two slid under the

light. And immediately I knew who the red hair belonged to. Mason.

The dhampir that followed him was a girl no doubt. But even my vast

eyesight could barely make out her face. Until she too skied under the lamp

post‟s light, revealing herself to me.

The dark hair was unmistakable, as well as her laugh. And I felt my numb

body tense up as I took Rose in. Just the sight of seeing her was too much

for me. And I recapped on the last time I had seen her on the plane, with

Mason.

She looked so happy with Mason. Laughing and punching him playfully in

the arm. Something even I couldn‟t bring out without getting us in trouble. I

despised Mason for that. He could laugh and play with her whenever he

pleased, and I had to stand here and watch her; watch her fall in love with

other boys and leave me behind.

Which was the exact same thing I was doing with Tasha.

Maybe it was best to leave Rose for Tasha. Since that‟s what she had in

mind with Mason. It could work; I could avoid her now without feeling guilty

for doing so. The thought of this brought a smile to my lips. Never again will

Rose have to be alone, she has Mason now.

After a while Rose and Mason walked back towards the ski lodge. They

were about to open the door when a snowball flung at Mason, hitting him in

the face.

Rose turned around, the way she always had in the gym when I was about

to attack. Her muscles were tight ready to lunge at any threat thrown at her.

But there wasn‟t one, only sounds of cheers from the opposite side of the

ski lodge. I repressed the urge to smile as a fight broke out.

Snowball fights weren‟t allowed in the Academy, as well as here, but they

were having fun. And if an activity brought a smile to Rose‟s face then I

approved of it. Right or wrong.

One of the guardians picked up his walkie-talkie ready to report the

problem. I had to hold back the urge to jump him as I carefully placed a

hand on his shoulder.

Shaking my head I explained, "let them have their fun, they never do."

The guardian gave me a wary look but finally dismissed it and put his radio

back in his pocket. A few minutes passed before someone came out and

yelled at the kids for being disrespectful. Laughing and covered in snow

Rose and Mason started to walk back to the ski lodge hand in hand. But

not before Rose leaned in and kissed him.

My whole world shattered before my eyes.

It wasn‟t just a sweet and short kiss either, it was long and desirable. Just

like it had been in the gym when Rose kissed me. Seeing this, Mason and

Rose kiss, set me on edge. How could she do something like that when

she had made it clear how much she cared about me in the gym? I started

to feel queasy and weak at the knees. It felt like a stake had been plunged

into my heart.

It must have showed on my face because one the guardians turned to me

and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him with as much control as I could muster. "Fine."

Tasha came a short time after to retrieve me. I embraced her in a hug

before we walked back inside. I let one tear slip before I hastily wiped it

away. Rose had hurt me bad, whether she knew it or not. But I didn‟t want

to ruin whatever relationship she had created with Mason. I had vowed not

to hurt her anymore, and that meant letting her go. No matter how much it

hurt me.

But if she wanted to date someone else, then two could play at that game.

After a long night of talking and laughing with Tasha I finally went to bed. I

refused to recap on what happened between Rose and Mason. She must

never know that I knew. If she did she would feel bad and hurt poor

Mason‟s heart. I had to forgive her; she was a kid and had a lot of growing

up to do.

A loud knock pulled me out of my dream. Answering the door in only my

pajama bottoms Janine Hathaway stood there stiff and guardian like.

"There has been another Strigoi attack."

This sprung me to action. Grabbing whatever outfit I picked first I put it on

and was soon in Janine‟s room. It was filled with guardians milling around,

moving in and out, and discussing strategy. Soon we were all crammed

and huddled in one spot.

Janine and the rest of us stood, trying to get as much information about the

attack as possible. Something moved on my left side and as I glanced over

my eyes caught Rose‟s. She quickly turned away from me, leaving me with

confused and hurt feelings. Although I wouldn‟t show it. Not with this many

witnesses.

We had learned that Eight Moroi had been killed along with their five

guardians. Three Moroi were missing, either dead or turned Strigoi. The

attack hadn‟t really happened near here; it had been somewhere in

northern California. Nonetheless, a tragedy like this couldn‟t help but

reverberate within the Moroi world, and for some two states away was far

too close. People were terrified.

"There had to be more than last time," said Janine.

"More?" exclaimed one of the other guardians. "That last group was

unheard of. I still can‟t believe nine Strigoi managed to work together-you

expect me to believe they managed to get more organized still?"

"Yes." Janine snapped.

"Any evidence of humans?" Someone else asked.

Janine hesitated then as all eyes turned to her. "Yes. More broken wards.

And the way it was all conducted...it‟s identical to the Badica attack."

Her voice was hard, but there was a kind of weariness in it, too. It wasn‟t

physical exhaustion, though. It was mental. Strained and hurt over what

had happened. It was a hard and ugly matter to discuss-but at the same

time, she was tackling it without hesitation. It was our duty to.

Humans. Identical to the Badica attack. Ever since that massacre, we‟d

extensively analyzed the oddity of such a large group of Strigoi teaming up

and recruiting humans. We‟d spoken in vague terms about it. But no one

had seriously talked about _this _group-the Badica killers-doing it again.

Onetime was a fluke-maybe a bunch of Strigoi had happened to gather

and impulsively decided to go on a raid. It was horrible, but we could write

that off.

But now... now it looked as though that group of Strigoi hadn‟t been a

random occurrence. They‟d united with purpose, utilized humans

strategically, and had attacked again. We now had what could be a pattern:

Strigoi actively seeking out large groups of prey. Serial killings we could no

longer trust the protective magic of ward. We couldn‟t even trust sunlight.

Humans could move around in the day, scouting and sabotaging. The light

was no longer safe.

I remembered the day Rose and I had seen the Badica house, she had

whispered almost in fear, _this changes everything, doesn't it?_

Janine flipped through some papers on a clipboard. "They don‟t have

forensic details yet, but the same number of Strigoi couldn‟t have done this.

None of the Drozdovs or their staff escaped. With five guardians, seven

Strigoi would have been preoccupied-at least temporarily-for some to

escape. We‟re looking at nine or ten, maybe."

I had suspected this. Strigoi working in groups was something everyone of

us feared. Even the tough guardians like Janine. "Janine‟s right. And if you

look at the venue...it‟s too big. Seven couldn‟t have covered it." I said.

The Drozdovs were one of the twelve royal families. They were large and

prosperous, not like Lissa‟s dying clan. They had plenty of family members

to go around, but obviously, not so much anymore.

I looked around the room, trying my best to avoid Rose. Every guardian

looked keyed up and ready to go out there and kill every Strigoi in sight.

And if it weren‟t for Janine‟s voice of reason, that would be the exact thing

that‟d happen.

We discussed the attack more, how the Drozdovs had been having a

belated Christmas party in a banquet hall when they were attacked.

"First Badicas, now Drozdovs," Muttered on guardian. "They‟re going after

royals."

Every guardian in this room knew he was right. But I refused to let Rose

live in fear for the next couple of days. And taking a quick glance at her told

me that she was scared for not only her life but for Lissa's as well. "They‟re

going after Moroi." I said flatly. "Royal. Non-royal. It doesn‟t matter."

After a while of discussing and getting nowhere the group dispersed. That‟s

when Rose decided to leap up off the sofa and push her way toward

Janine. I quickly moved out of the room. Deciding to head where everyone

else seemed to be going.

I walked slowly to the banquet hall. I never particularly liked the way Moroi

handled things. They only discussed and cowered in fear. Unlike us

guardians who took action the minute it‟s handed to us.

By the time I got to the banquet hall people were still piling in. Although it

was pretty packed. Despite the businesslike atmosphere, you could tell this

room had been designed for things other than meetings about massacres

and defense. The carpet had the texture of velvet and showed an ornate

floral design in shades of silver and black. The chairs were made of black

polished wood and had high backs. Paintings of long-dead Moroi royalty

hung on the walls.

I glanced among the sea of heads and found Rose‟s in the back. Despite

me wanting to avoid her I decided against it. I wanted to show her that I still

cared about her, even though she was leaving me for someone else.

I sat down on the other side of Rose, my leather coat draping around me as

I settled in my chair, heart beating fast. I saw Rose glance in surprise from

the corner of my eye. Although I didn‟t acknowledge her. Guardians were

rare at these kind of gatherings. Most were too busy doing damage control.

So I could only imagine how confused she was.

The meeting kicked off then. Everyone was eager to talk about how they

thought the Moroi should be saved, but really, two theories got the most

attention.

"The answer‟s all around us." Said one royal. He stood by his chair and

looked around the room. "_Here_. In places like this lodge. And St. Vladimir‟s.

We send our children to safe places, places where they have safety in

numbers and can be easily guarded. And look how many of us made it

here, children and adults alike. Why don‟t we live this way all the time?"

"Plenty of us already do," someone shouted back.

The man waved that off. "A couple of families here or there. Or a town with

a large Moroi population but those Moroi are still decentralized. Most don‟t

pool their resources-their guardians, their magic. If we could emulate this

model..." He spread his hands out. "...we‟d never have to worry about

Strigoi again."

"And Moroi could never interact with the rest of the world again," Rose

muttered. "Well, until humans discovered secret vampire cities sprouting up

in the wilderness. Then we‟d have _lots _of interactions." I knew she was

right, although I didn't acknowledge that

"The problem is simply that we don‟t have enough guardians." This plan‟s

advocate was some woman from the Szelsky clan. "And so, the answer is

simple: _get more. _The Drozdovs had five guardians, and that wasn‟t

enough. Only six to protect over a dozen Moroi! That‟s unacceptable. It‟s

no wonder these kinds of things keep happening."

"Where do you propose getting more guardians from?" asked the man

who‟d been in favor of Moroi banding together. "They‟re kind of a limited

resource."

She pointed to where I and a few other novices sat. "We‟ve got plenty

already. I‟ve watched them train. They‟re deadly. Why are we waiting until

they turn eighteen? If we accelerated the training program and focused

more on combat training than bookwork, we could turn out new guardians

when they‟re sixteen."

I grumbled at that. Seeing Rose fight in the gym was proof that they were

strong and skilled but not enough to take down Strigoi. I leaned forward,

placing my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in my hands.

"Not only that, we have plenty of potential guardians going to waste. Where

are all the dhampir women? Our races are intertwined. The Moroi are doing

their part to help the dhampirs survive. Why aren‟t these women doing

theirs? Why aren‟t they here?"

I tensed at that, she was referring to the blood-whores. This hit a sore spot

in my heart, I was born and raised in a blood-whore community. My mom

had been one, and they weren't as bad as everyone made them up to be.

A long, sultry laugh came as an answer. I‟d recognize that laugh anywhere.

Tasha Ozera. She was dressed up casual for the occasion, whereas the

other royals had dressed formal. She wore her usual jeans, a white tank

top that showed a bit of midriff, and a blue, lacy knit cardigan that came to

her knees.

Glancing at the moderator, she asked, "May I?"

He nodded. The Szelsky woman sat down; Tasha stood up. Unlike the

other speakers, she strode right up to the podium, so she could be clearly

seen by everyone. Her glossy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail,

exposing her scars. Her face was bold and defiant.

"Those woman aren‟t here, Monica, because they‟re too busy raising their

children-you know, the ones you want to start sending out to the fronts as

soon as they can walk. And please don‟t insult us all by acting like the

Moroi do a huge favor to the dhampirs by helping them reproduce. Maybe

it‟s different in your family, but for the rest of us, sex is fun. The Moroi doing

it with dhampirs aren‟t really making that big of a sacrifice."

I straightened up at the sound of T asha defending dhampirs and

particularly blood-whores. That didn't happen very often. And I praised her

for that.

"And the reason we‟re waiting for these guardians to turn eighteen is so

that we can allow them to enjoy some pretense of a life before forcing them

to spend the rest of their days in constant danger. They need those extra

years to develop mentally as well as physically. Pull them out before they‟re

ready, treat them like they‟re parts on an assembly line-and you‟re just

creating Strigoi fodder."

There were a few gasps in the crowd at Tasha‟s callous choice of words.

But she went on. "You create more fodder still if you try making the other

dhampir women become guardians. You can‟t force them into that life if

they don‟t want it. This entire plan of yours to get more guardians relies on

throwing children and the unwilling into harm‟s way, just so you can-

barely-stay one step ahead of the enemy. I would have said it‟s the

stupidest plan I‟ve ever heard, if I hadn‟t already had to listen to his."

She gestured at the first speaker, the one who had wanted Moroi

compounds. Embarrassment clouded his features.

"Enlighten us then, Natasha," he said. "Tell us what _you _think we should do,

seeing as you have so much experience with Strigoi."

A thin smile played on her lips, but she didn‟t rise to the insult. "What do I

think?" She strode closer to the stage‟s front, so that her audience could

get a better view of her. "I think we should stop coming up with plans that

involve us relying on someone or something to protect us. You think there

are too few guardians? That‟s not the problem. The problem is there are

too many Strigoi. And we‟ve let them multiply and become more powerful

because we do nothing about them except have stupid arguments like this.

We run and hide behind the dhampirs and let the Strigoi go unchecked. It‟s

our fault. _We _are the reason those Drozdovs died. You want an army?

Well, here we are. Dhampirs aren‟t the only ones who can learn to fight.

The question, Monica, isn‟t where the dhampir women are in this fight. The

question is: _where are we?_"

Tasha was shouting now, and the exertion turned her cheeks pink. Her

eyes shone with her impassioned feelings, and when combined with the

rest of her pretty features-and the scar-she made a striking figure. Most

people couldn‟t take their eyes off her.

Monica Szelsky looked less awed, and she fixed her gaze on Tasha.

"Surely you aren‟t suggesting the Moroi fight alongside the guardians when

the Strigoi come?"

Tasha regarded her levelly. "No. I‟m suggesting the Moroi and the

guardians go fight the Strigoi _before _they come."

A guy in his twenties shot up. He untied an expensive sweater from around

his waist and draped it over the back of his chair. "Oh," he said in a

mocking voice, speaking out of turn. "So, you‟re going to just give us clubs

and stakes and send us off to do a battle?"

Tasha shrugged. "If that‟s what it takes, Andrew, then sure." A sly smile

crossed her pretty lips. "But there are other weapons we can learn to use,

too. Ones the guardians can‟t."

The look on his face showed how insane he thought that idea was. He

rolled his eyes. Oh yeah? Like what?"

Her smile turned into a full-fledged grin. "Like this."

She waved her hand, and the sweater he‟d placed on the back of his chair

burst into flames.

He yelped in surprise and knocked it to the floor, stamping it out with his

feet.

There was a brief, collective intake of breath throughout the room. And

then...chaos broke out.

Chapter 13:

People stood up and shouted, everyone wanted their opinion to be heard.

As it was, most of them held the same view: Tasha was wrong. They told

her she was crazy. They told her that in sending out Moroi and dhampirs to

fight the Strigoi, she‟d be expediting the extinction of both races. They even

said that Tasha was siding with the Strigoi.

I stood up at the sound of the Moroi making Tasha sound like a traitor. "You

might as well leave. Nothing useful‟s going to happen now." I told both

Rose and Mason.

Mason and Rose stood up, but I shook my head when they started to follow

me out.

"You go on." Mason said. "I want to check something out."

I could hear Rose pause before she said over the rising noise. "Good luck."

It was surprising that I hadn‟t talked to Rose in a while. Stepping out into

the hall with her, it felt like it had been years. Being with Tasha had been

amazing, but seeing Rose, standing next to me, made my heart beat faster,

my knees go weak, and my body shudder with excitement. Something

Tasha would never bring out in me.

I found myself wishing that I had said no to Tasha‟s offer. I could never be

happy with her like I could be with Rose. But then again, that won‟t be for

another few years, and my heart ached for how long I had to wait. Even

though I vowed to leave Rose alone with Mason.

Rose put a hand to her hip as she looked up at me. "Shouldn‟t you be in

there protecting Tasha? Before the mob gets her? She‟s going to get in big

trouble for using magic like that."

I raised an eyebrow, curious what road she was taking me down. "She can

take care of herself."

"Yeah, yeah, because she‟s a badass karate magic user. I get all that. I just

figured since you‟re going to be her guardian and all..."

This took me aback. Not to mention how calm she talked about it. Still I had

no idea how she knew about that. I wanted to keep it a secret from her,

until we got back from the trip. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources." She stated matter-of-factly. "You‟ve decided to, right?

I mean, it sounds like a good deal, seeing as she‟s going to give you fringe

benefits."

That hit home. "What happens between her and me is none of your

business." I snapped.

Rose‟s face fell, hurt in her eyes. But the hot tempered Rose bounced back

a second later giving me a level and calm look. "Well, I‟m sure you guys‟ll

be happy together. She‟s just your type, too-I know how much you like

women who aren‟t your own age. I mean, she‟s what, six years older than

you? Seven? And I‟m seven years younger than you."

I could feel my heart tighten at the cruelness of her words. I still cared for

her yes. But she was way out of line. "Yes. You are. And every second this

conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."

Her jaw dropped at that. And when I saw the astonishment flash in her

eyes I was full of regret. I realized how harsh I had been to her. But I

couldn‟t let that show. As well as my undying love for her. I knew I had to

forget her, and I didn‟t come this far to let her bring me down with her.

"Little dhampir." A voice suddenly said nearby.

Adrian Ivashkov stood behind Rose, she turned around and he smiled at

her. He nodded to me out of respect but I didn‟t nod back, he may be close

to my age, but that didn‟t stop me from disliking him for his past.

He held up his hands in a casual gesture. "I don‟t want to interrupt or

anything. Just wanted to talk to you when you have time."

I looked at Adrian disapproving. If there was one person I‟d fight for Rose it

was him. Rose must have seen this because she gave him one of her best

smiles and walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm.

This unnerved me. Making my body shake with rage and jealousy. "I‟ve got

time now." Rose gave me a nod and steered Adrian away, walking so close

to him I would have ripped his head off if he wasn‟t a royal. "See you later,

Guardian Belikov."

I continued to stare Adrian down until they turned a corner and were out of

sight. Mason I was okay with, but Adrian. He was bad news, and would

never love Rose the way Mason does. And for a short moment I felt

sympathy for Mason. He must be in hell right now seeing Rose all over

Adrian.

Shaking my head I dismissed Rose‟s love life. She could do whatever she

wanted with the both of them. Although Adrian was an adult, they could get

in serious trouble if caught doing something out of line. And for a second I

considered the idea of turning them in. But dismissed it immediately, if

Rose was happy then I‟d have to learn to be as well.

Sighing I walked back into the main room that was a mass mob. Pushing

my way through people I found Tasha in the center of the stage smirking at

all her haters. Rose‟s actions still stung. But I willed it down as I made my

way up on the stage and next to Tasha.

She whispered in my ear, "I think I‟ve started something that will change

Moroi history forever." I could barely hear her over the angry sounds

coming from the mob below our feet.

I nodded. "Yes, but let‟s get you out of here before you try more offensive

magic on innocent people."

She scoffed at that but let me drag her through the room, out into the

hallway and all the way back to her room. We, or rather Tasha, got a lot of

stares, some even went out of their way to glare and "bump" into her.

By the time we reached her room I was practically running. She opened the

door, smiling like a maniac. "I‟m sorry I dragged you into all of this." She

turned back and looked up at me, blue eyes full of questions and fire. They

way Rose looked at me in the gym the day we kissed. Hastily I pushed that

memory away; I couldn‟t let her get in between Tasha and me.

I returned her smile. "It‟s fine, I just want you safe."

Tasha giggled at that, and I hadn‟t realized how much I missed her laugh.

"Well I‟m safe now, and really exhausted."

I nodded. "Of course," I said and started to back away from her door so she

could close it. But her small hand stopped me. "What?"

Tasha smiled brightly at me and gestured inside. "Care to join?"

Oh how tempting that was. Filled with anguish I shook my head. "I‟ve got

guardian business to take care of." I wasn‟t lying, but I wish I was.

Sadness and rejection masked her features, as she nodded. "Of course,

that‟s what you have to do."

I placed a hand on her cheek, right over her scar. And I pretended for a

moment that the skin under my hand was smooth and untouched. Without

saying a word I leaned down and kissed her, sweet and light. But enough

to make my heart race. And when I pulled back I could tell by the way her

eyes lit up that I had caught her by surprise.

Without saying a word I left her, standing there confused and awed at the

same time.

When I arrived back to my room that‟s when I took in a deep breath. Her

lips may not have that electric feel Rose‟s did, but it was nice. And I found

myself wanting more.

Eventually I picked up my cell phone and called the Guardian council.

Asking if they had any more information on the Drozdovs incident. They

reported back with enough information to get somewhere. Which led me to

my next call, the Moroi Government. They reported the same thing and told

me that we couldn‟t do anything as of right now. Which made me mad.

After talking with both the governments I called Janine. She answered on

the second ring. "What is it Belikov."

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "I have more information on the

Drozdovs incident."

This seemed to perk her up because her voice took on a lighter tone. "What

did you find out?"

The way the Guardian and Moroi government worked was different. In

order to get more information we had to call them, they never called us.

Unless there was a world shattering crisis. Which there never had been.

I reported back what both the Moroi and Guardian government had told me.

Janine sighed into the phone. "Yes, of course, thank you Belikov."

I hung up after, knowing that there was nothing to do but wait for the

government‟s guidance.

The next morning I decided to go to Janine‟s room. I hadn‟t figured out

everything last night. But something told me to go to her so we could

brainstorm on the case. The Guardians may not be able to act on impulse

but nothing stopped us from coming up with a plan.

As I was making my way to Janine‟s room a familiar voice echoed down the

hall. I stopped, stretching my hearing so I could pick up on the

conversation. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

She sounded sick, or at least in pain. And my instincts kicked in. Although I

don‟t know how she could be in trouble in a secure place like this.

"What are _you _doing here?" Asked another voice that I assumed belonged

to Lissa.

"Ladies, ladies," Another voice chimed in. "No need to fight over me."

That voice, it belonged to Adrian. And just the thought of him made rage

boil up inside of me. And the worst part of it was that Rose was there, with

him, in his room.

"We‟re not. I just want to know what‟s going on here." Rose voice appeared

louder as I turned around the corner and stood behind her.

She was outside of Adrian‟s room, with him on the other side of the door.

And Lissa sitting on the windowsill in his room.

"Me too."

Rose jumped, spinning around, she looked up at me. Her eyes filled with

bewilderment and longing. The way her brown eyes gazed into mine sent a

shiver through me. I may be with Tasha now, but we weren‟t a done deal.

And Rose was making it harder for me to forget her.

But I wasn‟t surprised; Rose always seemed to get in trouble, but Lissa.

This was new for her, although if Rose was involved in a mix up I had no

doubt Lissa would come to her rescue.

"Male and female students aren‟t supposed to be in each other‟s rooms." I

said looking directly into Adrian‟s eyes.

Rose opened her mouth to protest but eventually decided against it.

Instead she whipped around to glare at Adrian. "How do you keep doing

this?" She asked him, frustrated.

"Do what?" Adrian asked her innocently.

"Keep making us look bad!"

He chuckled. "You guys are the ones who came here."

This made my rage fume, and it took every ounce of my being not to lose

control. "You shouldn‟t have let them in," I scolded. "I‟m sure you know the

rules at St. Vladimir‟s."

Adrian shrugged that off like it was nothing. "Yeah, but I don‟t have to follow

any school‟s stupid rules."

"Perhaps not," I said coldly. "But I would have thought you‟d still respect

those rules."

Adrian rolled his eyes at that. "I‟m kind of surprised to find _you _lecturing

about underage girls."

The anger and rage started to boil inside of me, taunting me to reveal its

ugly face. I stared at him with as much impassiveness I could muster,

clenching my hands into fists to fight off the anger.

Adrian didn‟t seem to notice. "Besides, nothing sordid was going on. We

were just hanging out."

The thought of Rose "hanging out" in his room set me off again. Although I

managed to keep my voice calm. "If you want to „hang out‟ with young girls,

do it at one of the public areas."

Adrian laughed just then, a weird kind of laugh that made me want to punch

him. "Young girls? _Young _girls? Sure. Young and old at the same time.

They‟ve barely seen anything in life, yet they‟ve already seen too much.

One‟s marked with life, and one‟s marked with death...but they‟re the ones

you‟re worried about? Worry about yourself, dhampir. Worry about you, and

worry about me. We‟re the ones who are young."

The rest of us stared. I don‟t think anyone had expected Adrian to suddenly

take an abrupt trip to Crazyville.

Adrian was calm and looked perfectly normal again. He turned away and

strolled toward the window, glancing casually back at the rest of us as he

pulled out his cigarettes.

"You ladies should probably go. He‟s right. I am a bad influence." This took

me aback. Never before had I came to similar terms with Adrian.

My mind flashed back to the time when I had met his father. The one who

was mean and arrogant, and looking at Adrian now, I could tell that that

was where he was headed.

Lissa leapt off the windowsill and she and Rose followed me down the hall

towards the lobby.

"That was...strange," Rose said a couple of minutes later.

"Very," I agreed. I was confused as to why Adrian made me so mad. Even

watching Rose and Mason kiss didn‟t get me that upset.

When we reached the lobby, Rose started to follow Lissa back towards

their room, but I called to her. Wanting to talk to her about Adrian.

She glanced back at Lissa who had stopped and ushered her on. Finally

Rose turned around and stepped off to the side of the room, out of the way

of those passing through. A part of Moroi in diamonds and fur swept past

us, anxious looks on their faces. Bellhops followed with luggage. People

were still leaving in search of safer places. The Strigoi paranoia was far

from over.

I snapped Rose out of her haze. "That‟s Adrian Ivashkov." I said, not

bothering to keep the harshness out of my voice when I said his name.

"Yeah, I know."

"This is the second time I‟ve seen you with him."

"Yeah," She replied glibly. "We hang out sometimes."

I arched an eyebrow and then jerked my head back toward where we‟d

come from. "You hang out in his room a lot?"

Rose took a moment to consider this. Then her face twisted as she stared

evenly into my eyes. "What happens between him and me is none of your

business." She managed a tone similar to the one I‟d used on her when

making a similar comment about me and Tasha.

Only this time, that insult wouldn‟t work. "Actually, as long as you‟re at the

Academy, what you do _is _my business."

"Not my personal life. You don‟t have any say in that."

"You‟re not an adult yet."

"I‟m close enough. Besides, it‟s not like I‟ll magically become an adult on

my eighteenth birthday."

"Clearly." I said.

She blushed. "That‟s not what I meant. I meant-"

"I know what you meant. And the technicalities don‟t matter right now.

You‟re an Academy student. I‟m your instructor. It‟s my job to help you and

to keep you safe. Being in the bedroom of someone like _him..._well, that‟s

not safe."

"I can handle Adrian Ivashkov." She muttered. "He‟s weird-really weird,

apparently-but harmless." She paused for a moment. Considering

something. "Speaking of personal lives..." uh oh. "I suppose you were off

visiting Tasha, huh?"

It was very petty of her to ask that. And I figured that just to please her it

wouldn‟t hurt to tell the truth. "Actually, I was visiting your mother."

The way I said it and by the look on Rose‟s face, I knew I had said it the

wrong way. "You going to hook up with her too"

I knew that quip seemed too good to pass up for her. I gave her a weary

glance. "No, we were looking over some new data about the Strigoi in the

Drozdov attack."

Her face fell at that, all the anger and snarkiness dried up. "What‟d you find

out?" She asked quietly.

"We‟ve managed to track some of the Strigoi." I said. "Or at least the

humans with them. There were witnesses who lived nearby who spotted a

few of the cars the group used. The plates were all from different states-

the group appears to have split up, probably to make it harder for us. But

one of the witnesses did catch on plate number. It‟s registered to an

address in Spokane."

"Spokane?" She asked incredulously. "Spokane, _Washington? _Who makes

Spokane their hideout?"

I knew what she was thinking. Spokane was about as boring as every other

backwoods northwest city. And she should know, that‟s where she and

Lissa had ran off to. So it shouldn‟t have been that big of a surprise that

someone would make it their hideout.

"Strigoi, apparently. The address was fake, but other evidence shows they

really are there. There‟s a kind of shopping plaza that has some

underground tunnels. There‟ve been Strigoi sightings around that area."

"Then..." she frowned. "Are you going to go after them? Is somebody going

to? I mean, this is what Tasha‟s been saying all along...If we know where

they are..." I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes.

I shook my head, not wanting her to get any thoughts of running out there,

revengeful on the Strigoi. "The guardians can‟t do anything without

permission from higher up. That‟s not going to happen anytime soon."

She sighed. "Because the Moroi talk too much."

"They‟re being cautious," I said.

Rose‟s body tensed an early sign that she was about to lose control.

"Come _on. _Even you can‟t want to be careful on this one. You actually

know where Strigoi are hiding out. Strigoi who massacred children. Don‟t

you want to go after them when they don‟t expect it?" Revenge burning in

her eyes.

"It‟s not that easy," I said. "We answer to the Guardian Council and the

Moroi government. We can‟t just run off and act on impulse. And anyway,

we don‟t know everything yet. You should never walk into any situation

without knowing all the details."

"Zen life lessons again." She sighed. Running a hand through her hair as

she tucked it behind her ears. My fingers itched to touch that hair. "Why‟d

you tell me this, anyway? This is guardian stuff. Not the kind of thing you let

novices on."

I considered my words, my tone softened. She had got to me once again.

"I‟ve said a few things.. the other day and today...that I shouldn‟t have.

Things that insulted your age. You‟re seventeen...but you‟re capable of

handling and processing the same things those much older than you do."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "You‟re still really young in a lot of ways-and act young-but the

only way to really change that is to treat you like an adult. I need to do that

more. I know you‟ll take this information and understand how important it is

and keep it to yourself." I had full trust in her with this.

The way she looked up at me with approval and understanding broke my

heart. _I'm sorry Rose. I care about you, I really do, but you have to move_

_on._

Just as I was about to tell her that a light voice came up from behind me.

"Dimka." Tasha walked up to us. She smiled when she saw Rose. "Hello,

Rose."

I could see her face drop into a scowl as she replied flatly: "hey."

Tasha placed a hand on my forearm, sliding her fingers over my leather

coat. And even with the thick layers I could feel the warmth coming off

them. I glanced at Rose and saw her eyeing Tasha‟s fingers angrily.

"You‟ve got that look," Tasha‟s voice pulled me from Rose.

"What look?" I asked smiling down at her. Looking at her brought me back

to last night‟s events. I would have recapped that kiss if it weren‟t for

Rose‟s presence. For some reason I thought I owed her that.

"That look that says you‟re going to be on duty all day."

"Really? I have a look like that?"

She nodded. "When does your shift technically end?"

I looked at her ashamed for not finding her faster. "An hour ago."

"You can‟t keep doing this," she groaned ."You need a break."

"Well..if you consider that I‟m always Lissa‟s guardian..."

"For now," Tasha said knowingly. "There‟s a big pool tournament going on

upstairs."

"I can‟t" I said still smiling, wishing that I could. "Even though I haven‟t

played in a long time..."

Her eyes flashed with desire. "Come on, then," she begged. "Just one

round! We could take them all."

"I can‟t," I repeated regretfully. "Not with everything going on."

She sobered a little. "No. I suppose not." Glancing at Rose, she said

teasingly, "I hope you realize what a hard-gore role model you have here.

He‟s never off duty."

"Well," Rose said copying her lilting tone from earlier. "_for now_, at least."

_Oh Rose_, I thought. She couldn‟t play nice for one minute. Tasha looked

puzzled. She was oblivious to the fact that Rose was making fun of her.

And I hoped the look on my face proved just how disapproved I was.

"We‟re finished here, Rose. Remember what I said."

"Yeah," she said turning away. "Definitely."

Eventually Tasha coached me up into her room. But not before I could call

Janine and ask if she needed me. She reported: "No, I don‟t need another

guardian sitting here debating on what to do when we‟re getting nowhere."

After that I hung up and let Tasha drag me up to her room. At first we

talked the way we always had. And then...things got hot...

I had been sitting on the edge of her bed, talking to her about older times.

And before I knew it she was sitting next to me, making my breath shallow

as my heart beat faster for her. She may not be able to do the things that

Rose does to me, but she was pretty close.

She leaned in to kiss me and I let her. Sometime between the kissing I

managed to get her top off, feeling her body against mine felt perfect. She

edged her fingers up under my shirt, feeling my stomach and chest, which

only made me moan.

The last time I had been in this position was with Rose. The night she and I

had both fallen victim to Victor Dashkov‟s lust charm, there had been a lot

of passion going on there. I had controlled it, though, so we had taken

things slowly... that had been wonderful in it‟s own way. But most of the

time, we hadn‟t been able to hold ourselves back. I could feel it all over

again.

The way her hands had run over my body. The deep, powerful kisses. The

way her hair had felt between my fingers, silky and smooth.

I ran my hands through her hair then, and realized something. This was

Tasha‟s hair. And I was kissing her, but in my head, I was with Rose. I was

imagining I was with her, right now. With my eyes closed it was easy to

imagine.

But when I opened them I saw Tasha‟s deep blue ones. They were filled

with love and longing and it was then that I knew this wasn‟t right. I wiggled

out of her arms and stood up. I realized then that I could never be with her

this way, if this was the result.

I finally accepted to let Rose back into my life.

She sat up on the bed in only her bra and underwear, completely surprised

by my abruptness. "Something wrong Dimka?"

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "yes... but I‟m sorry... This isn‟t going

to work."

She nodded as if she understood. "I was going to fast for you I understand.

We can take things slower-"

I shook my head cutting her off. "No. I meant this isn‟t going to work. You

and me..."

She gave me a resentful look. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and headed for the door, shirt in hand. "Goodbye Tasha."

Chapter 14:

I left Tasha just in time to take my rightful place in the back at Priscilla‟s

banquet. It was a formal royal dinner, out of respect of the queen.

I reached the banquet room before anyone else did, well besides the

guardians. The room was done in all silver and blue. Midnight blue silk

cloths covered the tables, shiny and smooth. Sconces of beeswax candles

hung all over the walls, and a fireplace decorated with stained glass

crackled away in one corner. The effect was a spectacular panorama of

color and light, dizzying to the eye. In the corner, a slim Moroi woman set

up her station to play cello music.

Eventually all the royals arrived. And among them were Rose and Lissa.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in Rose‟s attire. She was wearing

Tasha‟s dress that had been given to her at Christmas. The shade of red

was a killer on her, bringing out her skin tone and dark hair. It was long,

Asian style dress with flowers embroidered into the silk. The high neck and

long hem covered a lot of skin, but the material clung to her features

making her look all the more amazing.

Lissa too looked just as good. She wore a deep purple dress. It was

sleeveless and made of satin. The tiny amethyst-like crystals set into the

straps sparkled against her pale skin. She wore her hair up in a loose,

artfully styled bun.

I stood in the back watching her and Rose as they ate their dinner on china

plates. After the plates had been cleared from the table Rose and Lissa

socialized with the mingling Moroi in the room. Lissa flittered around the

room smiling and putting on her charm, while Rose followed her like a lost

puppy. I couldn‟t help but chuckle at that. The tables had turned on both of

them tonight. Which didn‟t surprise me, considering that Rose was

the only dhampir attending the ceremony.

They traveled over to a group, one that got Rose talking. Closer

observation told me that this was a group that belonged to Adrian‟s dad. All

my blissfulness and interest with Rose dried up. And a short time later

Adrian showed up next to her. Once again I found myself fighting for self

control. She seemed drawn to him, but not in the way she was to me.

As the conversation went on Rose shifted uncomfortably when he leaned

down and whispered in her ear. Making her blush a red shade similar to the

dress she wore. She took a sip of her red champagne smiling up at Adrian.

I silently prayed that she wouldn‟t get drunk. Because then, Adrian would

take that to his advantage and I‟d have to step in; witnesses or not. He

stepped closer to her, obviously noticing the alcohol in her hand.

"Rose!" Janine strode towards her daughter angry as hell. And for once in

my life I was thankful for Janine‟s hot temper.

"What do you think you‟re doing?" She demanded. Her voice was so loud

that I could hear every word.

Rose seemed appalled, as she tried to explain, but her mother cut her off.

"Excuse us, Lord Ivashkov," she growled. Then as if Rose was a five year

old, she grabbed her daughter by the arm and jerked her out of the room.

I couldn‟t hear what they were saying, but the harsh sounds coming from

Janine it didn‟t sound good. Slowly and unexpectedly I scooted closer to

the door.

"...why are you talking to me like I‟m a child?" Rose‟s rage was crystal clear

in her voice.

"Because you act like one." Her mother replied. It was exactly what I had

told her.

Rose‟s voice dropped an octave. "So you‟re going to send me to my room

now?"

"No rose." Janine sounded beaten, tired. "You don‟t have to go to your

room, but don‟t go back in there, either. Hopefully you didn‟t draw too much

attention."

"You make it sound like I was giving a lap dance in there." Rose told her. "I

just had dinner with Lissa."

"You‟d be surprised what things can spark rumors." Janine warned.

"Especially with Adrian Ivashkov."

I could hear Janine‟s light steps walk away then. I peeked my head around

the doors frame, watching as Rose stared dumfound at her mother. A

couple Moroi walked past me then, glancing at Rose before whispering to

each other.

"Thanks, Mom," she muttered.

She took off then. Stalking over to the back of the lodge. I would have let

her go if it weren‟t for the sadness in her voice. Looking around quickly I left

the banquet room and followed Rose.

The hall she was walking down eventually ended, but a door leading to

some stairs sat on the left. She opened it and disappeared. Looking around

one more time I descended the stairs after her. I went slowly at first, unsure

if Rose even wanted me here. But after what happened with Tasha, I

needed some time with her alone.

Finally I opened the door to find her sitting on a box that belonged to the

ventilation system. Her arms wrapped around herself indicating how cold

she was.

She looked back startled, but then turned away when our eyes met. My

heart fluttered as I made my way towards her. My boots crunching in the

snow as I walked over to where she was sitting. A moment later, I took off

my long coat and draped it over her shaking shoulders.

I sat down besides her, "you must be freezing." I looked down at her dress;

which was no match for the freezing temperatures.

She shrugged at that, snuggling more into my coat. "The sun‟s out."

I looked up at the perfect blue sky. My human genes welcomed it; until

then, I hadn‟t realized how much I missed the sun‟s warm rays. "It is. But

we‟re still on a mountain in the middle of winter."

She didn‟t answer. Instead we sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

Occasionally, a light wind blew clouds of snow around. It was night for

Moroi, and most would be going to bed soon, so the ski runs were quiet.

"My life is a disaster," she finally said.

"It‟s not a disaster," I said all too quickly. I didn‟t intend for her to find out

about me spying on her. It would only make her question me further.

"Did you follow me from the party?"

"Yes." I answered carefully.

"I didn‟t even know you were there." She took in my attire, realization

flashing in her eyes. "So you saw the illustrious Janine cause a commotion

by dragging me out." Her voice still held that wounded tone. My heart ache

for her.

"It wasn‟t a commotion." I comforted her. "Hardly anyone noticed. I saw

because I was watching you." For some reason I thought that if she knew

this, it would cheer her up.

But much to my dismay she said sullenly, "that‟s not what she said. I might

as well have been working a corner as far as she was concerned."

She relayed the conversation from the hallway. Telling me what I already

knew from eavesdropping.

"She‟s just worried about you." I said when she finished.

"She overreacted."

I recalled the time my mother had told my sisters that they had to stay

home and raise their children while the boys went out and protected Moroi.

Both of them had had a hard time with that, but eventually it paid off for

them.

"Sometimes mothers are overprotective." I said.

She stared at me. "Yea, but this is _my _mother. And she didn‟t seem that

protective, really. I think she was more worried I‟d embarrass her or

something. And all that becoming-a-mother-too-young stuff was stupid. I‟m

not going to do anything like that."

I knew she was blaming Janine just for the sake of blaming. But she wasn‟t

thinking this whole situation through. And when it involved Adrian I had to

agree with Janine. "Maybe she wasn‟t talking about you."

More silence. Rose‟s jaw dropped. Realization kicking in. After a while she

sighed. "We aren‟t fighting right now." She blurted out.

I gave her a sidelong look. "Do you want to fight?"

"No. I hate fighting with you. Verbally, I mean. I don‟t mind in the gym."

I tried my best to keep my smile hidden. Although I was pretty sure she

caught it. "I don‟t like fighting with you either."

Sitting next to her there, I marveled at the warm and happy emotions

springing up inside of me. There was something about being around her

that felt so good, that moved me the way Tasha couldn‟t.

"You should take it." She said.

I flinched. Caught off guard by her abrupt change in subject. I knew what

she was talking about. The offer Tasha had given me, to be her guardian.

Too bad I soiled that plan. "What?"

"Tasha‟s offer. You should take her up on it. It‟s a really great chance." She

said unselfishly and with meaning.

Her words still shocked me. "I never expected to hear you say anything like

that, especially after-"

"What a bitch I‟ve been? Yeah." She interrupted as she tugged my coat

tighter against the cold. "Well. Like I said, I don‟t want to fight anymore. I

don‟t want us to hate each other. And...well..." She squeezed her eyes

shut and then opened them. "No matter how I feel about _us... _I want you to

be happy."

It was the most surprising and unselfish thing I had ever heard her say. And

I realized that we weren‟t that far off from each other. I accepted the fact

that she and Mason might be a couple, but only because that meant she

would be happy, he could give her something I couldn‟t. But now... now I

wasn‟t sure anymore.

I reached out then, and put my arm around her. I pulled her to me and she

rested her head on my chest. "Roza."

It was the first time I‟d really touched her since the night of the lust charm.

The practice room had been something different. This was about being

close to someone you cared about, about the emotion that kind of

connection flooded you with.

Rose might run off with Mason, but I would still love her. I would probably

always love her.

I cared about Tasha. But I knew I could never love her.

She sighed into my chest; it felt right being with her. And no matter how

much the thought of her and Mason made me ache doing what was best

for her felt right.

Unexpectedly she pulled away and handed me back my coat. Standing up I

could sense her unease.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To break someone‟s heart," she replied.

She looked at me for a heartbeat more, her dark eyes swimming with regret

and longing. Then she turned around and walked away from me. Putting

the door between us.

Chapter 15:

I sat there for a few more moments. Taking in the scenery before me, and

the remaining perfume that stirred in the air from where Rose sat. It was

high noon before I decided to head back inside.

I had almost made it to my room when I ran into Tasha. With a mumbled

"sorry" she sidestepped me and started to walk away. Sympathetically I

reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tasha."

She turned around, her eyes mortified as she started at me. "Yes?"

I sighed and let go of her shoulder, running a hand through my long hair.

"About...earlier..."

Tasha stopped me with a shake of her head. "Don‟t Dimitri... I understand.

You‟re in love with someone else."

I looked at her dumfounded. How could she have possibly found out? I

knew I kept my love for Rose well hidden. The shock on my face must have

said otherwise. "I‟ve seen the way you look at her. Rose. I thought I could

change that. But seeing the way she watches you when I‟m around, I knew

it would never work. It‟s obvious she makes you happy." She gave me a

small sad smile. "Something I can‟t."

I wanted to say something to comfort her. But really what was there to say?

So instead I nodded. She nodded back and turned to walk away. But not

before she smiled back at me, tears filling her eyes. "Good luck Belikov."

After that I walked in a dream like state back to my room. Not really noticing

anything around me. Until I ran into Janine.

I would have nodded to her and walked on but something flashed in her

eyes. Something I couldn‟t avoid. Fear, true fear. I caught hold of her arm,

"what‟s wrong?" For a moment I thought she found something more about

the Drozdovs attack. But her response wasn‟t at all what I expected.

"Rose is missing."

I was in action before she could say anything else. My first instinct was to

call the guardian Council and tell them that we had a missing novice. But

knowing them, they would go ballistic. And then expel Rose when she was

caught.

So instead of calling them I went to my first source. Mason.

We walked to Mason‟s room, fast, practically knocking over people in the

process. When I reached his door it took all of my self control to not knock

it down. Shane answered after an agonizing minute. "Hey." He said

surprised, his hair ruffled from sleeping.

"Is Mason here?"

He looked back and forth between Janine and me, confused. "Funny. Rose

came by earlier today asking the same thing."

I grabbed his shirt. "Did she say where she was going?"

His eyes widened in shock. "No, she left after I told her Mason was

throwing stuff in a bag earlier...dude," he looked down at my clenched

hand holding his shirt. "Could you let go of me?"

I dropped him. "When did he leave?" If Mason was headed somewhere,

then Rose would be with him too.

Shane rubbed his chest where my hand had clutched his shirt. "This

morning."

I left Shane without asking anymore questions. I was one step closer from

finding Rose.

Janine and I looked at each other once the door shut in our faces. If Mason

and Rose weren‟t here. What about Lissa?

Janine picked up her phone and made a couple of calls. Then she looked

back at me, frustration in her voice. "You have no idea where they headed

off to? No idea at all."

I thought about that for a moment. There was nothing I could have told

Rose... Spokane. That was where I had told her Strigoi had been spotted.

She and Mason were a thing now. _And _she and Mason both wanted

revenge on the Strigoi...shit...

I told Janine everything I told Rose. And when I was finished I felt like a

child caught with my hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "You said _what?_"

All five feet of fury came out at me then.

I looked at her sheepishly. "I trusted her-"

Janine laughed at that. A dry and heartless laugh that sounded alien. "You

trusted Rose? Out of all people to trust..." She shook her head and picked

up her phone again. Calling what I assumed the mall. When they reported

there hadn‟t been any sightings that left the bus stations and cabs.

A man reported at the bus station that he hadn‟t seen anyone come by with

the identity of Mason or Rose. My heart sank at that.

I picked up my phone then as we both traveled through the lodge. I knew

the guardian posts. And if what Shane said was correct then the guardians

guarding the northern gate must have had sightings of them.

"Guardian Alan? This is Dimitri Belikov. I‟m calling to ask if you had any

sightings of Rose Hathaway, and Mason Ashford?"

Background noise came through the phone. "Yeah, I saw them. Rose

actually not too long ago."

My heart sank even more. "What do you mean?"

He sounded bored. "Rose came by asking if I had seen Mason and I told

her I did. When she asked where he was I reported back no, and that I had

let him and Eddie Castile and the Rinaldi girl out through the north gate and

didn‟t see them after that."

I held back the anger in my voice as I gritted my teeth. "You let all three of

them through the north gate? _Why?_"

"Because they asked me."

He didn‟t find that at all wrong. And it was then I realized that he had been

compelled. I called the other watchman that was with Alan and he reported

the same thing. Shit..When I called the current guardian at the northern gate; and he reported

that he‟d had seen Christian earlier today, that was after some girl had

knocked him out with a Maglite. I instantly knew that girl had to be Rose.

No one would have had the courage to do that to another guardian.

The only question was why Rose needed Christian. A Moroi at that.

Unless...of course. Compulsion. Rose wouldn‟t have brought Christian

without a reason.

I relayed Janine on the conversation with the guardians. And soon we

found ourselves knocking on our next resort: Lissa. If Christian was

involved she had to know something.

She answered her eyes sleepy, and her hair a mess. We obviously just

woke her up. She stiffiled a yawn before greeting us with what I assumed to

be a hello.

She gestured to her room, letting us in. I waited until Janine shut the door

before going into questioning. "Where is she?" I asked trying to keep my

tone light.

She sat on the bed, looking up at us, face masked of confusion. "What‟s

wrong?"

Janine asked in a business like tone. "Where‟s Rose?"

Lissa looked at us even more confused. "I thought she‟d be with you guys,

or at least Mason." She furrowed her brow looking down at her feet.

"They‟re missing Lissa along with Eddie, Mia, and Christian. _Where is_

_she_?" I asked in a guardian like tone.

Lissa‟s confusion turned into worry and fear, along with a hint of pain. "I...I

don‟t know. I haven‟t seen her all day."

This made me stand up straighter, my muscles going stiff. Janine looked at

me evenly. "Last I saw her she was at the banquet."

Lissa nodded as if she were agreeing. "Yeah... me too."

Janine and Lissa both turned to me then, hope flickering in their eyes.

Janine almost whispered, "Belikov?"

I didn‟t want either of them to know about the roof. But they had to know, it

might get us somewhere. No matter how much I wanted to keep my love

for Rose a secret. I knew this was important. Rose‟s, and possibly

Christian‟s, life depended on it.

I sighed. "Last I saw her she was on the roof. I went up there to make sure

she was alright, and then she left, she had to talk to Mason."

Janine shook her head. "And no one has seen her since then?"‟

We all shook our heads. And I knew Lissa would hate me for this, but her

bond was our last hope.

Janine noticed this as well because at the same time we looked at Lissa.

She had to know something. Something that could help us find them. "I

know you want to protect them, but we need to know where they are."

Lissa remained sitting on the bed while we stared her down. "I told you I

don‟t know. I don‟t know what happened."

Her face twisted into frustration and fear. She shifted anxiously under our

gaze. Janine‟s voice came out from behind me, she was all business again.

"I can‟t believe they wouldn‟t have told you where they were going." Her

words were flat, but there was a hint of worry in them too. "Especially with

your...bond."

"It only works one way," Lissa said sadly. "You know that."

I knelt down so I could be at Lissa‟s height and look her in the eye. I had to

do that to look at anyone in the eye. "Are you sure there‟s nothing? Nothing

at all you can tell us? They‟re nowhere in town. The man at the bus station

didn‟t see them...though we‟re pretty sure that‟s where they must have

gone. We need something, _anything _to go on."

Lissa gritted her teeth and glared. "Don‟t you think if I knew, I‟d tell you?

You don‟t think I‟m worried about them too? I have _no _idea where they are.

None. And why‟d they even leave...it doesn‟t make any sense either.

Especially why they‟d go with Mia, of all people."

It wasn‟t like we could just go out there and find the novices and Moroi. We

needed further information before we got the okay with the Guardian and

Moroi government. And every minute of it was agonizing. I just wanted

Rose back, safe.

I sighed and leaned back on my heels. I believed her. Rose wouldn‟t have

involved Lissa if it were dangerous. And knowing Rose, everything she did

was deadly.

Chapter 16:

I paced the floor while Lissa and Janine watched me. I couldn‟t believe that

Rose and the rest had managed to get away with so much in so little time

without getting the slightest attention. I wanted to jump into action, wanted

to go and find Rose to see that she were safe. But knew I couldn‟t.

The look on Janine‟s face told me she wanted to do the same thing. She

shook her head, knowing what I wanted. "We can‟t Belikov. We need to

wait until there‟s more information and the government approves." She

rubbed her arm, looking as worried as a mother of a missing child should

be. "It wouldn‟t be hard if there weren‟t Moroi involved."

I nodded. The Guardian Council may let us go, but the Moroi Government

had other arrangements. They wanted more information. More than we

could give at the moment. I sighed heavily. "I can‟t just stay here and wait."

Janine strode up to me then. "Maybe we should take this conversation

elsewhere." She threw her head back in the direction of Lissa. I nodded.

From the look of determination on Lissa‟s face, I knew we didn‟t have much

time before another Moroi went missing. And this time for good,

considering how good Lissa is at compulsion.

We left Lissa shortly after making sure she was okay enough to stay in the

lodge. She looked at me like I was an idiot. "I‟m not going anywhere; I‟d just

make a mess of things, and get Rose in more trouble than she already is."

I nodded, she was very smart. And as I closed the door to her room I

silently wished some of her cleverness had rubbed off on Rose.

A few minutes later Janine and I had reported what happened with the

other novices and Moroi to the guardians. They were as mad as I had

been. Wishing they could do something, but knowing they couldn‟t.

"Does anyone know who can help find them?" I asked as the day wore on

and the sky turned a dark blue, a warning that night was approaching. We

were running out of time. Rose could be anywhere.

They all shook their heads. I grunted and clutched my hands into fists.

Trying to regain my self control. Rose could be hurt right now, or worse..and the others... they don‟t‟ stand a chance. I‟ve seen them fight compared

to Rose and they were nowhere near ready to take on a Strigoi.

Through all the mess and commotion that was going on I barely even

noticed a sober Adrian. He stood next to Tasha looking just as concerned

as all the rest of the Moroi. Which made some anger spark inside of me. He

was only concerned for Rose.

Lissa made her way through the crowed and up to Adrian. He glanced

down at her and smiled. Maybe she didn‟t know anything, but if Rose and

Adrian were together..I was in front of him before I could even finish the thought. He looked up at

me surprised and cocked his head to the side. "You‟re a little anxious aren‟t

you?" He smiled at me, showing all teeth, even his fangs.

Most Moroi kept their fangs hidden from the rest of the world. They learned

to eat around them and to smile without showing too much. But some, like

Adrian and Tasha, had no problem flashing them around.

I looked at him evenly in the eye. Which made him flinch as his smile

faltered. "Shouldn‟t you? Rose is missing."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I‟ve been trying to reach her but she‟s not

responding I think-"

It took all my effort not to grab hold of his shirt. "You _what_?"

He looked surprised at my sudden outburst but quickly dismissed it. "I‟m a

spirit user." He glanced down at Lissa who was still standing by his side.

She looked back up at me sheepishly. "I can walk in people‟s dreams. Ask

them information." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "The works."

"And you‟re telling me this _now_?" I almost lost my self control again as I

grabbed onto his arm dragging him away from the rest of the crowed. He

stumbled and fought to keep his balance. Knocking people over in the

process. "Dude, what the hell?"

I let go of him and glared. "Tell me everything."

Adrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, but not here."

I didn‟t have time for his stupid games, if Adrian was the closest thing I had

to finding Rose; then I was going to get information out of him. "No..._now_."

Adrian shrugged. "Whatever," he seemed ultimately bored with the subject.

This made my skin crawl. How could he be so calm when his friends were

out there? _Because he could buy more_, a voice echoed in my head. "I can

walk in dreams, but it only works if they‟re sleeping. I can‟t just..._do it. _I can

get information out of them, but it‟s risky."

I glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "How risky?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow at my sudden interest in his power. "How much?"

"Adrian!" Lissa groaned. All this time in my quest to find Rose I had

forgotten she was there. I silently scolded myself for being such a careless

guardian.

Adrian put his hands up as if to surrender. "Relax, I‟m kidding cousin." He

glanced down at Lissa before back up at me. "She‟s still awake. We need

to wait."

I couldn‟t let him out of my sight. And he knew that as he let me drag him

back up to my room. Although he didn‟t question it. Both Lissa and Janine

followed us, wanting to know every detail when Adrian had gotten through

Rose.

We all sat in my room, with Janine on the chair, Lissa sitting Indian style on

the floor, Adrian laying on the bed, and me pacing the floor. It felt as if days

were going by. Each minute was agonizing.

Adrian gave us the same report every three to five minutes. Saying that he

can‟t get a good read on her, that she‟s still awake. But every time I heard

that it was like music, sweet music. It meant she was alive, and okay.

Whatever that might mean.

Lissa ended up nodding off and in no time she was passed out on the floor.

My roommate wasn‟t going to be in tonight, he had watch post at the

eastern gate. Seeing this, Lissa sleeping on the velvet floor, I decided to

pick her up. She wasn‟t at all that heavy. If anything she was a good twenty

pounds lighter than Rose.

But that was expected, Rose was a dhampir, and was packed with muscle.

Born with it even. And Lissa was a Moroi, slim and super model like in the

human world. Her head was cradled against my chest, her feet dangling

free in the air. Both Janine and Adrian didn‟t question me. It was simply the

right thing to do.

I placed her on my roommate‟s bed. She practically got lost in all the

pillows. After draping the bed‟s covers over her I returned to my place in

the corner, leaning against the wall.

I knew I should be tired, but the adrenaline and anxiety ran too strong in my

blood. Keeping me up and alert. I had expected Adrian to slack off and

doze off, but he didn‟t. He simply kept his eyes open, staring blankly at the

ceiling.

Janine looked at me with concern lined on her face. She hadn‟t slept at all

lately. "Do you believe Adrian?" she looked over at the Moroi boy on the

bed. I knew he could hear us, although he chose not to show it.

I looked at Janine confused. "Believe what?"

She looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. "That

he can find Rose..."

I nodded. "I have to believe him, he‟s our only chance in getting Rose

back."

More silence. Then Janine cleared her throat. "I just hope we get her back

soon before something bad happens."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

A couple hours went by and the sun started to rise, turning the sky from a

light blue to a very rosy pink. I stared out the window, eyes still alert and

awake as ever. If we didn‟t find Rose soon, I was sure I was going to do

something stupid.

Then Adrian started mumbling. "Little dhampir. It‟s about time." He waited a

moment before adding: "Still got your protection."

There was a long pause. Janine and I looked at each other, both curious as

to what was happening, and concerned for Adrian‟s health. Janine walked

over and kneeled down next to Adrian, careful as to not disturb whatever it

was he was doing.

Lissa started stirring then, so I walked over and woke her up. She mumbled

something before wiping sleepily at her eyes. It was amazing how well

rested she looked, even after three hours of sleeping.

Adrian spoke again in a dreamy state. "It‟s our dream."

My heat fluttered then. So it _was _true. He was there, with Rose, right now. It

was only a matter of time before he revealed where she was. I looked at

Janine, her eyes full of hope. Mirroring my emotions.

Lissa looked at him and then back up at me. "What‟s wrong with him?"

I shook my head, and put a finger up to my mouth. I was afraid that if

anyone talked in the real world Adrian would lose Rose and we‟d lose all

contact with her.

Lissa took the hint and kept her mouth shut. Staring at Adrian with

fascination and awe.

"People share dreams all the time, Rose." Adrian continued.

The sound of Rose‟s name made my heart beat faster. Come _on _Rose,

where _are _you?

More silence, and then: "honestly, I don‟t know. Everyone has light around

them, except for you. You have shadows. You take them from Lissa."

Lissa, Janine and I looked at each other confused. Lissa‟s eyes full of

curiosity. She was smart enough not to say a word, although by the way

her body tensed up I could tell she was anxious. I put a reassuring hand on

her back, in hopes to calm her before she made an outburst. After a minute

I had realized what I had just done.

I forgot how different she and Rose were. I had expected Lissa to act up

and talk without thinking, just like Rose would. But instead she stayed quiet

and stared at Adrian, eyes wide.

"I can‟t get into it right now, that‟s not why I‟m here." He paused again,

concern and worry masked his features. It was the first time I had ever

seen him sober _and _worried for someone else that wasn‟t him or liquor.

"Where are you?"

There was another brief pause. "No, that‟s not what I mean. In the real

world. Where are you?"

I looked anxiously at the clock, we were running out of time. Soon Rose will

realize it‟s a dream and wake up, and we‟ll have to wait even longer.

I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees staring at Adrian. His

face turned to pure pain and concern then his eyes fully focused on what I

assumed to be Rose. "Where? Where are you, Rose?"

A moment later Adrian bolted out of bed as if he had been jerked out of it.

He looked frantically between all three of us. "She‟s in a basement. With

Christian and Mia."

I let out a deep breath that I hadn‟t realized I had been holding. Rose was

in a basement, or perhaps underground... underground!

I shot out of my chair and raced for the door. But not before Janine could

grab hold of my arm. "What is it Belikov?" I could tell that she was trying to

keep calm and business like, but her tone faltered into worry and pain.

"Rose... I know where she is."

Chapter 17:

After shaking out of Janine‟s grasp I managed to make it to the hallway

before I was stopped again. Her eyes were full of hope and worry. Lissa

came up behind her, followed by Adrian. All of them looking at me in hopes

of a plan.

"Rose...she‟s in the tunnels." I said. Rose was in more trouble than ever if

she really was in those tunnels. Strigoi were lurking in them, waiting for the

sun to go down to snatch their next victim. But if five teenagers wondered

down there, unarmed and inexperienced, well, the Strigoi would love that.

Janine‟s brow furrowed at that. "You‟re sure of this?" Well I wasn‟t positive

but it was worth a shot. I nodded. Janine nodded back and picked up her

phone. I stopped her before she could make the call. "What?" She sounded

irritated and annoyed.

Adrian leaned against the wall staring at both me and Janine while Lissa

looked frantically around, wanting to do anything to help. I sighed. "You

can‟t call the Guardian Council or the Moroi government."

Janine looked at me in surprise. "Why not." She looked down at the phone

in her hand. Frowning at it before looking back up at me. "They need to

know where they are."

I shook my head. "Even if they did, do you know how long it would take

them to reach Rose and the others? We‟re faster, _and _closer."

Janine raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you suggesting?"

I took in a deep breath. "That we go after her."

I was surprised that Janine didn‟t argue with that. She wanted her daughter

safe just as much as I did. And after forty minutes of planning with the

guardians from all the schools they finally agreed with it and followed us

out. I was about to get in one of the vans when I spotted Lissa following us.

Turning away from the others I shook my head at her.

She placed a hand on her hip. A gesture similar to the one Rose used

when she was told no. They really weren‟t that far apart. "I want to come."

She said in an even voice.

I shook my head again. "It‟s too dangerous."

Lissa rolled her eyes at that. "This is Rose we‟re talking about. Everything

she does is dangerous."

Despite my worry for Rose and the teenager‟s safety I couldn‟t help but

smile at that. "Right now Rose needs you safe. Why do you think she left

you here?" Lissa considered this. I continued before she could reply. "It

would be too dangerous for you to go."

Lissa looked at me evenly in the eye. "Fine. Just promise me you‟ll keep

her safe and save her from whatever trouble she‟s in?"

I nodded. It wasn‟t hard to keep that promise. Eventually Lissa turned and

walked back to the lodge, the snow crunching beneath her feet. The sun

shining down on her pale head made her look more of an angel than a

vampire.

We decided to take three vans. One to search the town, while the other two

searched in and around the tunnels. We all piled in, every seat was taken.

Janine sat next to me, as stiff and ready for action as I was. No one talked

as we traveled down the road at high speed.

I glanced around the van. Every guardian had on their gear, stakes, guns

and dark clothing. Most of them were from St. Vladimir‟s, only two had

came from a different school. I picked out the best guardians in this van,

only because we will be the ones going down in the tunnels filled with

Strigoi.

The drive was agonizing. Every minute that went by I couldn‟t help but

wonder if that was Rose‟s last moment. But I knew I couldn‟t think that way.

Rose was strong, and brave, she will survive.

Eventually we arrived at the mall. The sun was up now, illuminating our

chance to sneak in, but providing us the wonderful opportunity of trapping

the Strigoi inside the tunnels.

The mall was packed with people. And occasionally we would get stares,

and I couldn‟t help but think what a sight we must be. A group of thirteen

dressed in all black, but we didn‟t worry about being seen. Even if there

were humans working for Strigoi watching us. We were the ones trying to

find the Strigoi anyway.

We had no specific idea on where the tunnels were located. So when one

of the guardians pointed out that it was pointless, I nearly lost my self

control.

"They‟re here." I nearly growled. "We‟re just not looking hard enough."

Janine tapped me on the shoulder. At first I thought it was to warn me that I

was speaking down to another guardian. But she was looking somewhere

else. My eyes followed hers to see a janitor closet just on the far end of the

mall.

"Did anyone check that out?" Janine asked, taking a step closer in the

direction of the closet.

We all shook our heads, and headed towards it. I went first, with Janine

bringing up the back of the group. We may look ridiculous to the other

shoppers, but this was a strategy we were taught at a young age.

The strongest and fastest one of the group went first when there was only

one entrance. This was incase a Strigoi jumped at us right when we

opened the door. The one who was the next in line for strongest and fastest

went last, and since Janine appeared to be the weakest one of the group I

put her last. The Strigoi could be easily fooled by her height and small size.

When I opened the door I braced myself for anything to pop out. Instead I

was faced with a set of stairs going down. My heart skipped a beat. The

tunnels.

Rose I‟m coming.

The stairs were dirty and smelled pretty nasty as we made our way down,

Janine shut the door, closing off whatever light we had. But our enhanced

eye sight allowed us to see well in the dark.

We reached the bottom. It wasn‟t so much a tunnel as a narrow corridor,

lined in grime-caked cement. Ugly fluorescent lights were embedded

sporadically along the walls. The passage went off to our left and right

boxes of ordinary cleaning and electrical supplies sat around.

I glanced around, putting myself between the guardians and the empty

space before us. We waited for the longest time. It was strange. There was

nothing, no sign of Strigoi anywhere.

Taking this as a good sign we walked down to the right and found more of

the same. We passed some black writing on one of the walls. I stopped and

looked at it, It was a list of letters.

D

B

C

O

T

D

V

L

D

Z

S

I

Some had lines and x marks next to them, but for the most part the

message was incoherent. Janine noticed my scrutiny.

"What is it?"

I shook my head. "I don‟t know. Some sort of list..." a list of Moroi Royals..My heart beat faster. B for _Badica_, Z for _Zeklos_, _I _for _Ivashkov.._"Janine..." I whispered. True fear in my voice. "This is a list of-"

I was cut off by a scream that shrieked and pierced my ears. And in the

next moment a Strigoi lunged forward. She was old, I could tell by the look

in her eyes. The other guardians prepared for battle but I was faster and

stronger.

I pulled out my stake just as she landed on me. Knocking the wind out of

me as we both landed on the ground. My back up against the cold stone

with her snarling on top of me. Her red ringed eyes staring down at me full

of hunger and lust.

I pushed her off with as much force as I could, the other guardians circling

around to cut her off from running away. She looked around snarling and

snapping at all of us. But she posed me as the bigger threat. So when she

lunged for me Janine was there, between both of us. Shoving her stake

between the Strigoi‟s ribs. Causing a blood curtailing scream to echo on the

walls, before falling limp into silence.

Janine remained there, staring at the girl. Before pulling her stake out of it‟s

chest and walked back over to me. "Let‟s go." She panted.

I wanted to stay, but knew it was no use; we had searched the tunnels for

more Strigoi. Only we found none. It seemed the Strigoi Janine killed was

the only one present. We left the tunnels shortly after, I had never felt so

defeated in my life. Rose wasn‟t there, but it also meant that she was still

alive somewhere. And maybe somewhere safer than here.

We called the other guardians from the vans and reported what happened.

We agreed to drive around town, hoping we could find something that

would drive us to Rose and the others. A short time after calling the

guardian‟s from van one, my walkie-talkie broke out in the silent van.

Janine and I jumped. I put the receiver up to my mouth. "What was that?"

I could barely hear him when he said: "we found Mia."

My heart raced as we traveled down the road at insanely high speeds. The

guardians gave us directions. And by the time we got there we were in a

suburb, filled with quiet and peaceful homes. Across the street we spotted

the black van that belonged to the guardians. They were parked in front of

a white home with blue shutters.

Before the car could even pull into a stop Janine and I jumped out, running

fast towards the house. _Rose. I'm coming_.

The door was open letting in the sunlight. I could hear the other guardians

following suit. Although I had one goal and one goal only. Find Rose.

The home was a wreak, the fish tank had blown to pieces with glass shards

scattered all over the ground. Two Strigoi laid decapitated. But they were

the least of my worries right now. I needed to find _her_.

I didn‟t have to look far. The other guardians crowded in around a

screaming and thrashing Rose. She was huddled against Mason, and from

the way he was laying I knew he was dead. A sword was clutched in her

hand as she tried to fend us off.

I looked into her eyes then, willing for her to recognize me. She looked

scared, hurt, and revengeful. Her eyes focused on mine but looking right

through me. She didn‟t recognize any of us. She only saw us as threats,

threats to Mason.

Her hair was a wild mess. As well as her clothes. And as I got closer I could

see burns on her wrists. Christian. He must have used magic to free them.

Janine and I as well as a couple of guardians approached her. She leapt

up, true fear in her eyes. Lifting the sword and holding it protectively over

Mason‟s body. "Stay back." She warned. "Stay away from him."

We kept coming.

"Stay back!" She yelled. Janine and the other guardians stopped. Expect

for me.

"Rose," I said softly. "Drop the sword."

Her hands shook as she swallowed hard. "Get away from us."

"Rose."

Hesitantly, she came to, her eyes focusing on me, realization flashed in her

eyes. For a moment I thought I‟d lost her. Lost what was sane of her

anyway. My heart fluttered as I started deeply into her eyes that were now

scared and relieved.

"It‟s okay. Everything‟s going to be okay. You can let go of the sword."

Her hands shook even harder as she fought to hold on to the hilt. "I can‟t. I

can‟t leave him alone. I have to protect him."

"You have." I said sympathetically.

The sword fell out of her hands, landing with a loud clatter on the wooden

floor. She followed it, collapsing on all fours.

My arms wrapped around her as I helped her up. This simple gesture of

affection to the others would look like I was comforting my student. Which I

was. But not in the way they thought of. I tugged her toward the door, but

she refused to move just yet. I knew I needed to get her out of here. Away

from all this death.

Her hands clutched my shirt, crumpling the fabric. Still keeping one arm

around her, I smoothed her hair back away from her face. She was still so

scared and hurt. It broke my heart. She leaned her head against me, and I

continued stroking her hair, murmuring that I loved her and would never let

that happen again, and how much I worried and cared for her. But all in

Russian of course.

Guardians were spreading throughout the house, examining it inch by inch.

A couple of them approached us and knelt by the bodies Rose refused to

look at.

"She did that? Both of them?" One of the guardians exclaimed.

Another picked up the sword that Rose had dropped. "That sword hasn‟t

been sharpened in years!"

A funny sound caught in her throat, something between a choke and a cry.

I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Get her out of here, Belikov." Janine said from behind us. I didn‟t look at

her, but I knew she was right. Rose had seen enough.

This time she went. I guided her out of the house holding onto her as she

managed each step. She moved like a robot, doing everything the

guardians told her. Not saying a word.

We eventually ended up on one of the Academy‟s jets. Engines roared

around us as the plane lifted off. I sat next to Rose thinking of how much

this was going to change her life. And I silently cursed myself for letting her

out of my sight, and for telling her about Spokane. If I hadn‟t none of this

would have happened. Mason wouldn‟t have died and Rose wouldn‟t have

been scared for the rest of her life.

Mia tapped me on the shoulder then. I murmured to Rose that I would be

right back and left her alone in her seat. Mia nodded to me, thanking me for

getting up and leaving. She held a blanket in her hand. And when I took a

seat in the back I could see her draping it over Rose.

They talked for a few minutes, then as if on cue Mia got up and grabbed

Janine. Janine got up and walked over to where Rose was sitting. She

barely got any words out before Rose started sobbing. Janine pulled her

daughter to her chest, something so affectionate I didn‟t even know Janine

was capable of doing it.

The weather warmed up on the day of Rose‟s _molnija _ceremony. In fact, it

was so warm that a lot of the snow on campus began melting, running

down the sides of the Academy‟s stone buildings in slim, silvery streams.

Winter was far from being over, so I knew everything would just freeze up

again in a few days. For now, though, it felt as though the entire world was

weeping.

I had learned that Rose and the other‟s were barely hurt. Eddie had a lot of

blood loss from the Strigoi. But we were positive that aside from the girl in

the tunnels. The two Strigoi she beheaded were the only ones involved.

Rose‟s burns were from Christian freeing her. Although I got most of the

information out of the other three, since Rose refused to talk to anyone.

I canceled our trainings, although I knew telling Rose wasn‟t necessary.

She knew that it was the right thing to do.

The ceremony took place in the guardians‟ building, in a large room we

used for meetings and banquets. It wsa nothing at all like the great dining

room at the resort. It was efficient and practical, like the guardians were.

The carpet was a bluish gray shade, low and tightly woven. The bare white

walls held framed black-and-white photos of St Vladimir‟s though the years.

There were no other decorations or fanfare, yet the solemnity and power of

the moment were palpable. All the guardians on campus-but no novices-

attended. They milled around in the building‟s main meeting room, hanging

out in clusters but not talking. When the ceremony started, we fell into

orderly ranks without being told and watched Rose.

She sat on a stool in the corner of the room, leaning forward with her hair

hanging over the front of her face. Behind her a guardian named Lionel

held a tattooist‟s needle to the back of her neck. He did all the tattoo‟s at

the school.

Before he started, he had a conversation with Janine and Alberta.

After a few minutes he started doing her tattoo. Rose bit her lip, refusing to

show how much pain the tattoo caused her. I smiled at that, she was one of

the bravest and strongest novice I had ever met.

After it was done he allowed her to see it before bandaging it up. After that

all the gathered guardians came up to her one by one. They each gave

Rose some sort of sign of affection.

Alberta pulled Rose into a tight embrace saying something to her that I

couldn‟t make out.

I was next in line. Although I didn‟t say anything when my turn came. But as

always her eyes understood everything mine were saying. I was proud of

her for pulling through and keeping the other three safe, even Mason who

was dead, she had refused to leave his side. I was also hurt that she had to

experience all this at a young age. She swallowed back tears as I rested

one hand on her cheek, nodded, and walked away.

A couple of days later I was reading a Western novel in the gym. I hadn‟t

seen Tasha at all, and assumed she was off moping somewhere at my

decline to be her guardian. She had asked again right after Rose‟s

ceremony. Although I had told her no once more. After seeing Rose‟s face

in that house when we found her. I knew I couldn‟t leave her. She had so

much to learn.

I wasn‟t surprised to hear the gym door open and see Rose standing there.

"I thought you might come by."

"It‟s time for practice."

I shook my head. "No. No practice today. You still need to recover."

"I‟ve got a clean bill of health I‟m good to go." She said trying to sound like

her old self.

I gestured to the chair beside me, "sit down, Rose."

She hesitated before complying. I moved my own chair close to hers so

that we sat directly across from each other. My heart fluttered as I looked

into those dark eyes.

I had done a lot of thinking over the past few days and wanted her to know

a few things.

"No one gets over their first kill...kills...easily. Even with Strigoi...well, it‟s

still technically taking a life. That‟s hard to come to terms with. And after

everything else you went through..." I sighed and reached out and caught

her hand in mine. "When I saw your face...when we found you in that

house...you can‟t imagine how I felt."

She swallowed. "How...how did you feel?"

"Devastated...grief-stricken. You were alive, but the way you looked...I

didn‟t think you‟d ever recover. And it tore me apart to think of that

happening to you so young." I squeezed her hand. "You will recover-I

know that now, and I‟m glad. But you aren‟t there. Not yet. Losing someone

you care about is never easy."

Her eyes dropped at that. "It‟s my fault." She said in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Mason. Getting killed."

I felt a pain of compassion at the sound of her putting herself down. "Oh,

Roza. No. You made some bad decisions...you should have told others

when you knew he was gone...but you can‟t blame yourself. You didn‟t kill

him."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked back up at me. "I might as well

have. The whole reason he went there-it was my fault. We had a

fight...and I told him about the Spokane thing, even though you asked me

not to..."

One tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. My heart squeezed at seeing

that as I delicately wiped the tear of her cheek. "You can‟t blame yourself

for that. You can regret your decisions and wish you‟d one things

differently, but in the end, Mason made his decisions too. That was what he

chose to do. It was his decision in the end, no matter your original role."

I had realized this after taking some thought into it. Mason had loved Rose,

as much as I loved her. And seeing that happen. Was the exact reason

why I couldn‟t love her, not when we were both going to be Lissa‟s

guardians.

"I just wish I‟d been able to...I don‟t know, do anything..."

She pulled her hand from mine and stood up. "I should go. Let me know

when you want to start practicing again. And thanks for...talking."

I could tell by the hint in her voice something else was bothering her.

Something about me and Tasha.

She started to turn; but I caught her off guard when I said abruptly, "no."

She glanced back. "What?"

I held her gaze and something warm and wonderful and powerful shot

between us. "No," I repeated. "I told her no. Tasha."

"I..."she shut her mouth. Dumbfounded. "But...why? That was a once-in-a-

lifetime thing. You could have had a baby. And she...she was, you know,

into you..."

I smiled at her. "Yes, she was. Is. And that‟s why I had to say no. I couldn‟t

return that...couldn‟t give her what she wanted. Not when..." I stood, taking

a few steps towards her. Recalling the night I had kissed Tasha, and

thought of Rose. "Not when my heat is somewhere else."

"But you seemed so into her. And you kept going on about how young I

acted."

"You act young because you _are _young. But you know things, Roza. Things

people older than you don‟t even know. That day..." I thought of the day up

against the wall, right before we left for the ski trip. "You were right, about

how I fight to stay in control. No one else has ever figured that out-and it

scared me. _You _scare me."

"Why don‟t you want anyone to know?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn‟t know. "Whether they know that fact or not

doesn‟t matter. What matters is that someone-that you-know me that

well. When a person can see into your soul, it‟s hard. It forces you to be

open. Vulnerable. It‟s much easier being with someone who‟s just more of

a casual friend." Like Tasha.

"Like Tasha." She echoed my thoughts.

"Tasha Ozera is an amazing women. She‟s beautiful and she‟s brave. But

she doesn‟t-"

"She doesn‟t _get _you." She finished.

I nodded. "I knew that. But I still wanted the relationship. I knew it would be

easy and that she could take me away from you. I thought she could make

me forget you."

I knew she thought the same thing with Mason. "But she couldn‟t."

"Yes. And, so...that‟s a problem."

"Because It‟s wrong for us to be together."

"Yes."

"Because of the age difference."

"Yes."

She paused, furrowing her brow before gazing back up at me. "But more

importantly because we‟re going to be Lissa‟s guardians and need to focus

on her-not each other."

"Yes."

She thought for a moment and then looked straight into my eyes. "Well.

The way I see it, we aren‟t Lissa‟s guardian‟s _yet._"

I knew she was right. We still had time. And I planned on making up the

time I had left her for Tasha. I pulled her into a kiss.

Time stopped as I reached out and cupped her face between my hands. I

brought my mouth down and brushed it against her lips. It was barely a kiss

at first but soon increased, becoming heady and deep. When I finally pulled

away, it was to kiss her forehead. I left my lips there for several seconds as

my arms held her close.

I wished the kiss could have gone on forever. Breaking the embrace I ran a

few fingers through that hair that I had missed so much, and then let my

hand fall down to her cheek. I stepped toward the door.

"I‟ll see you later, Roza."

"At our next practice? We _are _starting those up again, right? I mean, you

still have things to teach me."

Standing in the doorway I looked over at her and smiled. "Yes. Lots of

things."

I realized then, that I couldn‟t leave her for another woman. She was the

one, and if I wanted her I had to accept the fact that we were made for

each other. I smiled more as I walked into the darkness.

_Never again Rose, will I hurt you._


End file.
